New Girl
by criminalmind187
Summary: The New Girl at the BAU seems to be liked by everyone, but it looks like she's taken interest in the resident genius. There will be lots of case drama as well as relationship drama! Reid/OC
1. Late Already

*First day of the job and I'm already late. With my luck everything will go wrong today. STOP. You got accepted to the BAU. Positive attitude, just keep it positive.* You were nervous, and late, and just a mess. But once you saw the doors that led you to your future, you pushed all that aside and put on one of your stellar smiles. *I got this. Just walk straight to his office don't look at anything else.* You walk to Agent Hotchner's office with determination and knock on his door. "Ah Agent Brooks you're here." He says looking at his watch to see how late you are. "Yes, sir." You say not willing to use any accuses. It was your fault you pressed the snooze button one to many times. "Well welcome to the BAU." You stifle a laugh. How can someone sound so unwelcoming while welcoming someone? But you weren't scared of Hotch. You knew his type. He was trying to be the perfect leader, he couldn't mess up and he won't let anyone else mess up either. But he wouldn't hurt anyone on his team, in fact contrary to popular belief Hotch would do anything to make sure his team was safe. "Let's go meet the rest of the team" He says as he puts away a few folders. You nod as you follow him, smile still on your face.


	2. Meeting the Crew

You and Hotch walk towards an alpha male, who tall dark AND handsome..obviously not your type. You're more into the non-existent guys of the world, to go along with your non-existent love life. As you approach him you notice he is having a heated discussion with a flamboyant woman dressed in the brightest colors possible. "Batman is obviously the better hero! Spiderman has super powers while batman defends evil as a huma-" the man stops his argument as he notices you and Hotch approach. "Hello, beautiful" He says, which gets him a hard smack in the head by his female companion "Hey I'm just trying to be friendly" he defends looking at her innocently before turning to you and taking your hand into his as he gives it a soft kiss. "I'm Derek Morgan, and you are?" you smile pulling your hand away "A fan of Spiderman" you retort which gets a laugh out of his female accomplice "I'm Penelope Garcia, technical analyst for the BAU, you can call me whatever you like but just so you know my favorites include, amazing, beautiful and perfect" She said with a wink. You laugh, it seems like you made a friend already. "Morgan, Garcia, this is Agent Zoey Brooks, she is the newest member of the BAU team" *Whoops, probably need to tell people who I am before I make friends huh? Thanks Hotch* "Garcia would you show Agent Brooks around and introduce her to the rest of the team?" He continues as he and Morgan head to some unknown place, to do some unknown thing. "Sure boss!" She says with the hugest grin on her face you can't help but to smile too. Your tech-wiz takes you all over the BAU showing you everything you need to know about "so there are 6 of us, plus you of course! You've already met Morgan, and Hotch, oh and me of course-OH J.J. come here!" Garcia's scream made you jump, you look up to see a beautiful blonde woman with a stack of files in her hand coming this way. "Hey Garcia, what's up?" She acknowledges you with a small smile but maintains her eye contact with Garcia. "She's up!" Garcia says pointing at you. With a big smile you shake J.J's hand as Garcia introduces you two. "Well, that's 4...OH let's go meet second in command!" You look at your tour guide with pure interest how does she have so much energy when it was only 7:00am. Nonetheless you follow her curious about your next co-worker. Just as she is about to knock on the door it is opened by a man who looked in his mid-fourties. "Garcia!" He exclaimed a little surprised to see her so close and bright so early in the day. "Morning Sir, we were just here to introduce to our newest member, Zoey Brooks. Zoe this is Jason Gideon" You stretch out your hand to shake, feeling his hand grip yours so tight you try hard not to grimace. Why did you have to be so small and weak?! "Nice to meet you sir" Gideon is about to say something when J.J. interrupts. "Hey we got a case, conference room in 5" j


	3. The Sixth Member

*Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Gideon and J.J. that's 5. I swear Garcia had said there were 6 members beside me, ah well I must be remembering wrong* "Agent Brooks?" Hotch's voice booms and you look up to realize he had just asked you a question. *uh-oh first I'm late, now this...I suck at first impressions* You are embarrassingly about to ask Hotch to repeat himself, when suddenly there is a big bang. Everyone turns to see what made the noise, only to find a lanky man around my age, who is trying to rub his knee and wipe coffee off his shirt. You stifle a laugh. This is not the time to giggle, no matter how hilarious this guy looked. "Nice of you to join us Reid" You hear Hotchner's voice boom your eyes still attached to the crazy guy, who seemed to be the sixth member of the BAU. "Agent Brooks" you nearly jump at the sound of Hotch saying your name. "Was just about to formally introduce herself." You got up silently thanking the gods for sending the clumsy clueless man to save her from what would have been another embarrassment on your first day. "Welll, I'm Zoey Brooks, call me Brooks, Zoey, Zoe, whatever. I- um have my law degree as well as a PhD in Psychology" You look around to see the team didn't have the usual shocked look on their faces when you told people about your 2 degrees. "I uhh-I'm 28, and I'm very excited to work with you all" You smile and sit down. Done, no one had to know that it took you three hours to prepare for that little blurb. "Hey Hotch?" Morgan looks at Hotch with a sneaky smile on his face "Don't you think pretty boy should introduce himself to spidergirl?" You can't help but laugh at the nickname Morgan has given you. 'Pretty Boy' who had been paying more attention to his coffee than you, finally looks up a little shocked. He stays seated as he quickly says "Dr. Spencer Reid, I-uhh have 3 PhDs" Well that explains the lack of surprise from the team "I also have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory." Then he quickly resumes toying with his coffee. "Not to mention an addiction to coffee, right Spence?" J.J. adds with a laugh. The rest of the team joins in the laughter but your eyes stay on the Doctor. He looks up and notices you watching, you blush and look away "Okay let's get this case started!"


	4. The Crime

"4 women in their late twenties were found dumped in a park in pittsburgh, over the last 2 months" J.J. clicks her remote to display the images of the girls. Each girl is wrapped in a blanket fully-clothed. "They are all brunettes with brown eyes and pale skin" You observe. J.J. nods but it is Reid who answers "Our unsub is a preferential killer. He prefers this type of women and will search for her. Most likely he is reliving a time in his life with a woman that had this appearance" you nod but wonder how Reid is so sure the unsub is male...you say nothing and J.J. continues "As you can see the women are fully clothed and wrapped in a blanket, which leads us to believe there was probably not a sexual aspect to these murders" Now it's Morgan's turn to speak he looks at J.J. "They all have something on their arms...is that part of the unsub's signature?" Each girl had a heart etched into her skin with the work PURE written underneath it. "Yes, it is other than the personalized 'tattoo' the body is unharmed, which is unusual." You look around the room before you ask the question that seemed to be lurking the room "The victims were poisoned then?" J.J. nods "There seems to be no bruising or wounds, forensics need to check it out to be sure, but it is very likely." You zone out for a little as J.J. continues to explain. Your eyes rest on the clumsy hero and you begin to wonder what he's like. *uh-uh Zoey. You are not going to fraternize with your co-workers. He wouldn't like you anyways, guys never like you. But his eyes are so brown, and the way his hair...uh-uh NO. Stop zoe stop.* "Wheels up in 20." Hotch's voice booms bringing you back to reality.


	5. Plane Ride

Once you get on the plane everyone begins to put in their input who the unsub could be. "He could be angry that a girl left him." Morgan says. "Unlikely the way the body is not harmed, shows he wasn't angry. Also the way he places the victims and handles them gently shows remorse, like he doesn't WANT to kill anyone but he feels he has to." Gideon replied still flipping through the folder. "If the women are still in the clothes they were abducted in, it looks like the unsub is not only preferential about appearance but life style as well, all 4 women seem to be very high class." Reid notices. Morgan nods. "Alright I'll call Garcia and ask her to figure out what the 4 women did for a living." He said getting up and going to the end of the plane. Finally getting the guts to speak up, you awkwardly half-raise your hand and do a little wave "At the risk of sounding stupid, how are we so sure our unsub is a male?" 4 sets of eyes turn to you, everyone just remembering you were here. Well everyone except Reid. "92% of serial killers in America are male" He says brushing you off without even looking up from the folder. But that wasn't enough for you, and you weren't letting go that easily. "Well Doctor." You say harshly anger fueling up inside of you. "If you hadn't noticed there are 2 sides to a statistic. Sure you're right, but you do realize 8% are female, how do you know this unsub isn't one of them?" Furious now you yank the folder out of his hand and opened it to one of the victims' picture. "She wasn't sexually abused, she wasn't beaten or stabbed. She was poisoned. Clean and quick. All signs that the unsub is a woman." You stopped and noticed everyone staring at you wide-eyed, Hotch didn't look too impressed. *great. Let's add getting in a fight with your co-worker to things to do on your first day to make a good impression huh zoe.* "Women usually kill people they know or are somehow related to. Most of the time they don't kill strangers. None of these women are related." You know you should end the argument there, admit defeat and move on, but you didn't go to law school for nothing you had a rebuttal ready and you were going to use it. "Listen to yourself Dr. Reid. 'usually' and 'most of the time' don't mean 'always'. Our unsub could be the reason you can't say always." You look at him straight in the eyes. Ready for whatever he was about to say. To your surprise it wasn't Reid who spoke next it was Gideon. "She's right, we have no proof the unsub is not female and until we do we won't rule out the option." You smile at your little victory but soon realize that Reid is glaring at you. *That's perfect. I just managed to get the guy I wanted to like me the most, hate me more than anything. Typical me.* You're deep in thought when Hotch's voice booms through the plane "The plane's landing soon, when we get to Pittsburgh I want Morgan and Gideon at the crime scenes, J.J and I will talk to the families" *that only leaves me and...* "Reid, you and Brooks head down to the station" *Just my luck.*


	6. Profiling with the Doctor

As the plane lands you see Reid leaving without you. "Dr. Reid!" You shout grabbing your bag and running towards him. "We're supposed to be working together" You say more hostilely than you intended. "I-I was going to wait for you at the car..." He lied as he rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere but at you. "Whatever let's go." You said while walking to the car. Reid heads towards the drivers seat while you go around to the passenger seat. "Don't let him drive Zoey!" J.J. yells as she passes by, but you ignore her. There's already enough tension between you and Reid, one more argument and he might leave you in the middle of Pittsburgh. As you drive to the station however you realize J.J. was right, Reid is a terrible driver. When you finally get to the station, still alive and not injured thank god, you are greeted by a man around Hotch's age. "Hello. I'm Agent Zoey Brooks, from the FBI" *wow that makes my introduction sounds so cool and official* you shake the man's hand "and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." The man goes to shake Reid's hand but Reid just does an awkward little wave before putting both hands back in his pocket. The man smiles "I'm Chief Ross Jones, thank you for coming." You politely smile back and Reid asks where you could set up. The chief leads you down a hallway to an empty room. While getting everything set up you kept thinking *How am I supposed to work with someone who won't talk to me? And why would Hotch make us work together when he saw our argument? God everyone on this team is going to hate me. I can't handle this.l* "Dr. Reid I-uh I'm sorry for arguing with you on the plane" you say softly Reid looks up surprised you're talking to him. He looks like he's about to say something but you're not finished. "I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just that it looks more likely for the unsub to be a woman. Look at how peaceful and unharmed the bodies are...a male, even a remorseful one, would have left some sort of bruising, even if it was just by carrying them. Don't you think a man would let out his anger?" When you finally look up at Reid you notice him with his hands in his pockets thinking hard. As if he was weighing his options. Suddenly he looks up at you "You're right" is all he says before getting back to work. After getting everything set up Reid starts towards the maps. "What are you doing?" You ask confused. *Weren't we supposed to work on a profile?* "if we can figure out where our unsub lives we might be able to find out more about the person." You nod your head and watch in amazement as Reid draws lines and pokes pins into places. "Looks like somewhere around here is where our killer resides, I'll call Garcia and tell her." He finally says before getting his phone. Just as he reaches to dial it rings and he picks it up "hello? Oh-um hi Garcia I'm going to put you on speaker" he says as he clicks a button and put the phone down "Alright Garcia what have you got for us?" You ask as you look at Reid who looks impatient but intrigued. "I have got the answer to all your questions sweetheart. But this one question in particular is why I'm calling. Reid was right about the lifestyle. They're all rich, I wish I had that kind of money, but get this. They all make their own money. No family members, boyfriends, husbands, nothing. We've got a Doctor, an engineer, a lawyer and a CEO." She finishes and Reid tells her about the map. "Okay thanks Garcia!" you both say at the same time. Garcia just laughs as she hangs up the phone. You look at Reid "Does this mean our unsub has a thing against independent and successful women?" He shakes his head "He...er the unsub is to gentle with the bodies to be vengeful. When you're angry you try hurting things, our unsub is not angry." You look through the photos again. "What about the 'tattoo'? What do you think it means?" Reid looks at you as if you've just asked the world's stupidest question. "Every serial killer has a signature something to let us know who they are. This is our unsubs signature." You nod *I got that genius, I was wondering why they chose to do that of all things though. No Zoe, no more arguing with the doctor, even if you feel the need to.* "It looks like the tattoos go deeper into the later victims, maybe our unsub is getting angry?" Reid looks at the pictures of the victims as if he didn't believe you. "You're right" he says with a touch of shock in his voice "Yes, Dr. Reid, it is possible for me to be right sometimes" you say making sure to add a little giggle at the end of it so he knows it's a joke. He puts a hand through his hair and looks at you nervously as if he didn't know what to do. Finally he speaks "Y-you do know that you can call me Reid right...you don't have to say doctor all the time" You smile and nod *Maybe he doesn't hate me after all.*a


	7. The Profile

"Hey Spidergirl!" You turn around to see Morgan walking towards you. You can't help but smile, at least he seems to like you. "How's it going with you and Pretty Boy? He annoying you yet?" You laugh as you and Morgan walk towards the rest of the group. "Yea right, if anything I'm annoying him with all my stupid questions.." Now it's Morgan's turn to laugh. He pats me on the back as you join the team around a table "Don't worry boy genius loves answering questions" You smile before turning your attention to Gideon who was talking "We found this note at the crime scene, it is addressed to god." Gideon begins to read,

Dear God,

The pure body is awaiting the purest soul. Let her free, let her join me.

As Gideon finishes you and Reid look at each other. "I think it's time we make a profile." You say in unison. Soon you and Reid have a profile.

"The woman we are looking for is caucasian, and between the ages of 30-35. She has lost someone very dear to her, probably a sister or a very close friend and she is trying to get her back." Reid tells the group. "To her these murders are justified and she does not think of herself as a murderer. She is very religious and turns to god hoping to bring the girl back, but she is getting angry." You continue "This woman probably still lives in the house she grew up in, so look for woman who live alone in unusually large houses." Reid adds "Finally this women has probably relied on others for her basic needs all her life, so look for women who need help doing simple task. She is probably very childish and keeps to herself." You conclude.


	8. Waiting

"So what now?" You ask J.J. after giving the profile. "We're getting Garcia to look for the woman you and Reid came up with in the area Reid thinks the woman lives, it's a big area so the list is very long. Until we have that we've just got to sit tight and wait." She replies smiling softly. "There must be something else we could do!" J.J. shakes her. Head as Morgan's phone rings "hey baby girl what you got?" He asks Garcia "sadly not much, there are 10 girls in the area who match the description you gave me." You look at the phone dumb-founded. Everyone is silent. 10 is a huge number when you're looking for 1. "Are you sure you can't narrow the list down any further doll-face?" Morgan breaks the silence. "You know I would if I could sweet-cheeks" She replies sadly "Alright, thanks sexy." He hangs up the phone and looks around. Hotch is the one to speak "We'll need to use someone as bait." He says with a frown. You could tell this was the last resort. He was putting his team in danger and he hated that. Everyone turns to you and suddenly you realize that you would make the perfect victim. Brown eyes, brown hair, pale, independent, and successful. You knew what was coming "I'll do it." You say before anyone asks. Hotch nods and begins giving orders. You only half-listen as you watch everyone getting ready for the hunt. First day and you've already have the team counting on you. Hopefully you don't mess up like you always do. Because tonight you're bait.


	9. Getting Ready

"Make sure you make eye contact and shake their hands firmly, but not to firmly you don't want to scare the-" you cut him off "I get it Reid." Of course you got it. He had been telling you what to do all day. Sensing my hostility J.J. steps in "Spence I need to teach her how to get those wires on." You don't know what it is about her, but J.J. always calmed you down. You nod and follow her. The plan was actually really simple. You were the new girl in town, you just got a job at the nearest law firm. You have no close relatives, or a boyfriend. It scared you how little acting you actually needed to do. *She could have got me. I fit the type perfectly, I could have been dead. Okay stop psyching yourself out. You're not going to die.* All you had to do was introduce yourself to all 10 ladies and tell them about you. The unsub would pick you as the next victim and everything will be solved. "The women will let you do all the talking meaning you will lead the conversation so make sure to stay on topic." Reid was giving you one last 'prep' in the car on the way there, he and Morgan were dropping her off at her new home (Morgan was driving thank god). By now you had realized all you had to do was keep your eyes Reid and nod your head once in awhile so he thinks your listening. *Reid never stops talking does he...wow he has nice lips, maybe if he used them for something other than talking they'd look even better, I wonder how soft they are. No. No. You don't. You don't want to feel his lips on yours. You don't want to feel his arms around your waist. No. No. You can't Zoey. He's your co-worker. And he'd never go for a girl like you. You're too weird.* "hey spidergirl?" You snap back to reality and look at Morgan "hmm?" He laughs and you start to blush "We're here. We'll be around, but don't look for us k? Pretty Boy's already told you everything you need to know at least 10 times so it's my job to say good luck, and maybe have some fun" he winks as you get out of the car with your bags, you smile and wave as you watch them leave. You enter the small house and put your bags down, heading straight to the bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and you needed your sleep.


	10. The Phone Call

The next morning came by quickly. You got up and got ready for your long day. All morning you went around introducing yourself to the people of the town, including the 10 suspects who were surprised someone was actually speaking to them. Each time it was like you were talking to yourself, but none of the 10 women stood out from the other 9. You went home a little disappointed. Reid had told you there probably wouldn't have been a difference but you were hoping you could pick her out of the crowd, now you actually had to wait for her to come to you. You hate waiting. You decide to call someone to waste some time. You look for your phone only to find out that it has been replaced with another phone with a single number in it. Bored out of your mind you decide to call it to see who it could be. As you wait for someone to answer the doorbell rings you open the door at the same time someone answers the phone "Reid." *Oh god out of all people.* Outside one of the women you introduce yourself to was standing uncomfortably with a box of homemade brownies in her hand *she's our unsub* trying to play it cool you talk to Reid "hey Spence, I'll call you back someone just came over!" You say cheerfully before hanging up hoping he understands what was going on. You tell your guest to come in and take the brownies from her *these will have to be tested* When you return the woman asks how you were settling in. As you're about to answer your phone rings. "Sorry one second." You say as you pick up your phone. As soon as you answer Reid's voice is booming through the phone "Who's your guest?! Why did you just hang up on me?! What's going on?! Are you hurt?!" You laugh "Yes. I'm dying. Spence, don't worry so much I'm find. For a genius you're pretty stupid. I met her this morning she came by to give me a house-warming gift. Yummy brownies! She's so sweet isn't she?" You say looking at the woman in front of you and giving her your best smile. Reid loses it. "BROWNIES?! You didn't eat any Zoey did you?! They might be poisoned, she might be our unsub!" You sigh "I know she is. Maybe you and Derek can come over sometime soon? Okay I'll talk to you later byee." I turn to our unsub "Sorry Ms. Wagner that was my friend, he doesn't think I should be living alone. I told him not to worry and I had amazing neighbors like you" I flash her another bright smile. "Anyways I totally think I'm fine on my own. I never needed people to help me..." You keep rambling on and on hoping Reid had understood your message and that they were almost here. Suddenly I here a big bang that sounded strangely familiar. *Reid* the next thing you know Morgan runs into the living room "FBI! Sandy Wagner, you are under the arrest for the murders of, Jessie McDonald, Jennifer Miller, Abby Wright, Miranda Burns and for the attempted murder of Zoey Brooks." While Morgan lead her out while reading out her rights. You see Reid rubbing his knee just like he was on your first day. You giggle at his clumsiness. "I thought you were a genius what took you so long?" You ask jokingly, he turns and looks at you sheepishly "My mind doesn't work right when I'm worried..." With that he walks away leaving you alone to wonder what he meant by that.


	11. Insomnia

The flight back home was uneventful. Everyone seemed tired from this case and they were all glad it was over. You sit around thinking about the results of the case. You had found out Sandy had an older sister, Jo, who had gotten raped at the age of 28. Jo had told her parents, but being the relgious people that they were they told her she was unpure and kicked her out of the house. She didn't go down without a fight though and ended up getting murdered by her father, with 14 year old Sandy witnessing the whole thing. Fearing that Sandy would tell everyone about what she witnessed her father told her that Jo had left her unpure body and when God found a pure body for her she would come back. 16 years later Sandy is still waiting for her sister. 2 months ago though her father had died and she took it as a sign that it was time for her to get Jo back. It was really sad, all Sandy wanted was her sister. You let out a loud sigh. "Woah! What's wrong spidergirl?" You look up to see Morgan and you give him a small smile "Nothing..it's just this case. I mean I know she killed people but she's not evil like those killers in the movies." Morgan laughs, "Spidey, you need to realize that our job is never like the movies. Now get some sleep." You smile as he walks towards the couch. In a matter of seconds he is fast asleep. On the couch beside him J.J. is sleeping even more soundly. You wish you could sleep like that right now. You continue to look around and notice Gideon and Hotch talking and laughing. Wait what?! Hotch laughing. You were surprised it was possible but definitely not surprised Gideon was who he was laughing with. Those two were like brothers. You smile softly as you continue to look around, you see Reid sitting alone staring into space. You walk up to him and sit down "O sleep, O gentle sleep, nature's soft nurse, how have I frightened thee, that thou no more wilt weigh my eye-lids down and steep my senses in forgetfulness?" He looks up at you "William Shakespeare." You smile and nod "No sleep for you either?" He nods "I'm part of the 55% of Americans who have suffered insomnia throughout their lives. The number just keeps increasing...After the Germans, America is actually the country with the most insomniacs." I giggle "A simple yes would have worked too..why do you always do that?" He looks at you confused "Do what?" You smile he doesn't even realize he does it. "You always answer with a statistic." He bites his lip and rubs his neck nervously "I-uh I don't know...I'm sorry if it bothers you. It's just easier for me to explain things with the stats" You nod still smiling. *God he's adorable. The perfect guy. Well for me. If my friends were here they'd probably be more interested in Morgan. Apparently I've always had the weirdest taste; scrawny awkward nerds. How could you not love them?* "Zoey?" You realized you had zoned-out again "oh um sorry, say that again?" Reid had started to call you by your first name and you liked it. You guess he got used to it after that phone call, you laugh to yourself. "Do you want some coffee?" I nod "Sugar?" He asks, I blush I've always loaded in the sugar. "Enough so you can barely taste the coffee...I don't really have a number" he nods knowingly smiling a little. The rest of the ride consisted of drinking sugar with coffee in it and talking to Reid about how Hamlet could've ended the whole fiasco way earlier in the story. So basically an uneventful flight.


	12. Just a Note

HI PEOPLE! Just a note. I hope you guys liked Zoey's first case! If anyone has an idea for the story feel free to tell me! Sorry I really like exclamation marks, but I'd love it if you guys gave me reviews. This is my first story so any input will be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading! I promise I'll add a couple more chapters soon, probably at like 2am today when my insomnia kicks in, but that's the fun part! Well ya...that's all. Oh no it's not. I promise the next few chapters will be focused on Zoe's past, maybe some more bonding with my boy spence *wink wink* I really love him. Oh also in the last chapter I didn't make a typo when I wrote "drinking sugar with some coffee in it." It's exaggerating how much sugar we put in our coffee... Ya lame but that's me. I'm sorry I talk a lot, in real life and in my writing, I'm already on chapter 11 and I don't plan on ending it anytime soon...hopefully there isn't a limit for how many chapters you can have in a story...if there is I'll just do a sequel. Gah Spence is so awesome. I love him. Oh also if there is any character that you want to see more of (I know I haven't mentioned much Garcia, but she's coming back I promise.) And I'm sorry if you're a Rossi fan, but I'm team Gideon all the way. I mean him and Spence were so close it broke my heart when he left. Anyways I think I'm done now...oh before I go who can guess why I used the number 187...(hint it has to do with Spencer) okay I'm going to stop writing because I'm pretty sure no one's even reading this...byeeeeeeee


	13. Early Bird

The next morning you get to work 2 hours too early. You hadn't been able to sleep at all, and after going for a jog, taking a bath, eating breakfast, and reading you decided it was time to go to work. Wen you get to the BAU it's no surprise you're the only one there, you grab your paperwork and begin to fill in the tedious sheets of paper. They took a lot of effort but you were good at paperwork, so in less than an hour you were done. Knowing that no one will be here for hours you turn on your music and take out your favorite book. About 20 minutes later you hear a voice "That's an odd combination." You fall out of your chair startled that someone was here already. Had that much time passed? "Sorry Zoey, I didn't mean to scare you...why are you here so early?" You realize that it's Reid as he helps you up "I couldn't sleep..." You admit softly, as you sit back on your chair and turn down the blaring music. "Neither could I...are you sure you're okay?" He ask genuinely concerned. He reaches down to pick up my book and passes it to me. "Yea, I'm fine, fallen down way harder than that before" You take your book and pretend to continue reading so that he couldn't see how red your face was. "Which John are you reading about now?"He asks curiously as you look up from your book confused. "I-uh I'm reading about Jane...errr I'm reading Jane Eyre..you now by Charlotte Bronte?" He bites his lip obviously trying not to laugh. "I know, I meant umm. there's 3 Johns in the story and with the look on your face I just thought you were reading about one of them." How could you be so stupid?! You knew that. Everyone who's read the book ONCE knows that. You've read the book at least 20 times before and you forgot?! You've practically memorized the whole thing after 11 years of continuous re-reading. The copy you had in your hand was actually the original copy that your english teacher had given you because you were his favorite student. You had always loved reading and Jane Eyre just made you love it more. "So how many times have you read the book?" You ask, knowing him he probably read the book once when he was 5 and can still quote it word-for-word. "26 times, last time was last night when I couldn't fall asleep. First time was when I was 10 and an older guy threw it at me." You felt bad for him but you didn't know what to say. "My english teacher recommended it to me when I was 17, I fell in love with the book, and at the end of the year he gave me a copy. It's actually this one." Reid sits down next to you and examines the book "Very good condition considering you got it 11 years ago...now tell me about your music choice?" You laugh. You knew that if you kept playing 'We Can't Stop' (Miley Cyrus) someone would ask you about it. "It's the song I use to pick up guys" You joke giving Reid a little wink. He doesn't get it though so he starts to blush and asks if it works. This makes you burst out laughing, really laughing, hard enough that you make that werid snorting sound that makes you sound like a mix between a donkey, dying walrus and choking giraffe. You take a deep breath "Sorry- it's a weird laugh- I hate it- can't stop it." He looks at you smiling widely "Why don't you always laugh like that? You actually seem happy." You look at him and brush it off "yea...right. Oh and considering you're you, you probably haven't figured out that I was joking about picking up guys. I would never be able to pick up a guy while dancing to that song. I'm not very good with guys, or girls, kids yes. People my age not likely. I always say stupid things or do stupid things, well I guess twerking would be stupid too, but I'd get a guy, not that I'd want that guy, yea..." Before you can say anything else Garcia comes to your rescue. "And how are my lovelies this morning?" You smile and give Garcia a hug almost knocking over the two coffees in her hands "I'm great! How are you?! I missed you so much!" You say really happy to see her. She laughs "I brought you and Spencer some coffee, but it looks like you're energized" she teases taking away your cup. "Gimme!" You take it from her and take a sip. Suddenly both you and Reid say "sugar!" You start laughing wholeheartedly. Reid and Garcia join in. "What's so funny?" Morgan walks in holding a cup of coffee with what looks like a phone number on it. Typical Morgan, you laugh even more not caring about how stupid you sound. "Okay kids, back to work now." Gideon says with a smile on his face. Everyone goes to their desks to do their paperwork. You like these people, so you hope they like you too.


	14. Going Out

"We're going out!" Garcia tells everyone as she walks out of her world of computers at the end of the day. "Where to baby doll?" Morgan asks as she packs his stuff "A new club...after that case you guys all need a break!" J.J. smiles "I'm in, what time?" Morgan, Garcia and her were already packing their stuff "In an hour...you two are coming too right?" Garcia asks looking at you and Reid. "Maybe another time." You and Reid say in unison. You look at him and give him a small smile. You weren't going to admit it, but you had never actually been out clubbing so you were glad you weren't the only one who didn't want to go. But Garcia didn't let you off the hook that easily "If Hotch and Gideon are coming so are you too." You look at her surprised "They're coming too?" Reid has already started packing up in defeat. Apparently this was not a battle to be won. "Of course now get up and go home. I'll pick you up in half an hour, and look pretty!" Garcia says as everyone heads to the elevator. You smile to yourself as you pack up and head home. This was probably going to be one crazy night.


	15. Dancind Away

"Wow." Garcia exclaims wide-eyed, "You look amazing!" You blush and look away. You knew you had worn something too fancy. You tug your dress uncomfortably. Dresses were not your thing, but you had decided on wearing your black one with red heels and the gold necklace you wear everywhere as your only accessory. For makeup all you did was mascara and red lipstick, still it was embarrassing the way Garcia was gawking, and you were sure the rest of the team would have the same reaction. When you finally get to the club you are greeted by wide-eyes and open mouths. "Spidey! You clean up well." Morgan winks after he regains his ability to speak. Everyone says their hellos then you all head to the bar. Hotch and Gideon grab their drinks and start talking about who knows what. Morgan heads to the other end to try to pick up some girls while J.J. and Garcia grab some shots for you three. "Tonight we're having the time of our lives...no objections" J.J says as she hands you a shot. "Oh. umm...actually I don't drink. I do stupid things while I'm sober, I don't think I could handle being drunk." The two shake their heads and laugh as they pull you to the dance floor. You dance with the girls for a couple songs before you notice Reid sitting all alone at the bar. "I'll be right back!" You say to the girls who have now started dancing with Morgan. You walk up to Reid and smile at him "We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance." You put your hand out inviting him to dance. "That's a Japanese proverb" he says not noticing your hand. "Did you know that there are two types of Japanese dancing; Odori and Mai. Odori grew out of Kabuki drama and is more oriented towards male sentiments, while Mai is traditionally performed in Japanese rooms instead of on stage" You grab his hand and pull him up "I didn't know that, but what I do know is you should be dancing with me..I mean with us" You pull him on to the dance floor as 'We Can't Stop' starts to play. You laugh "Hey Spence, I think we have a song." You smile and dance the night away with your new friends.


	16. Doctor's OrdersPizza and a Talk

"Zoey? You hungry?" Reid asks you the next day. "Yea, you going for lunch?" Reid nods his head and puts his hands in his pockets "You want to come?" He asks cautiously. You smile "Depends on what we're eating...I like pizza" He takes your hint and smiles "Then let's go" You decide to eat at the pizza place and begin to talk. "I've been meaning to ask you this spence, how did you manage to get 3 PhDs?" You thought you were impressive until you met him. He was amazing and you wanted to know how. "I..umm graduated high school when I was 12. It's not very difficult to learn when you have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187" You giggle as you take a bite of your pizza "Lucky you, there was nothing easy about getting my law degree and PhD in Psychology. I did both at the same time. I think that's how I got my insomnia. My body just got used to staying up." He nods at you knowingly "Why did you do both?" You smile, it's about time someone on the BAU asked you that question. "I had no idea what I wanted to do. I loved law but I didn't want to be a lawyer, and I loved psychology but didn't want to be a psychologist. I couldn't decide which I liked more so I decided to do them both." Reid laughs "You know, most people in that predicament would choose neither and just drop out of school." You look down and start playing with your necklace. "My mom always told me that with education came success, the more you learn the better you'll be." You smile into the heart on your neck. "You and your mom are close" Reid observes. "We were...my mom died 3 years ago.." You try to forget the memory of how it happened and try to focus on the memories of her alive. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. My mom was all I had growing up, I don't know what I would do without her." Reid replies trying awkwardly to comfort you. "Don't worry, it's fine. Now are you going to eat that pizza or is it going to meet my lips?" You joke, faking a smile to change the subject. You don't like talking about your mom, or your life, everything is better when your smiling and joking around. You don't even know why you brought your mom up in this conversation. It just seemed so right to tell Reid about her.


	17. Coffee for Two

"So tell me more about you!" You say with a cheery tone. You and Reid had finished your pizza and were walking back to the Bureau. Reid turns to look at you a little surprised by your loud, cheeriness. "Well..um what would you like to know?" He asks awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets. "Tell me about your life! How you got here! What happened in your life to get you to this spot in your life." You say excitedly "Well literally speaking, asking you to lunch is what got me here." You laugh at his joke "Come on, Spencer! You know what I mean, why did you want to be in the FBI?" He looks at you "Coffee?" He asks pointing at a coffee shop. "Sure...but don't we have to be back at the BAU?" You ask while walking towards the little shop at the corner of the street. Reid shrugs "They'll call us if they need us." You smile to yourself. You didn't think Reid would be such a rebel. Once you two get the coffee you take a seat near the windows. "So Doctor?" You say with a smile still on your face. "Yes?" Reid asks confused. You laugh "you haven't answered my question yet, why the FBI?" Reid takes a sip of his coffee before looking at you "It just seemed like the right choice. What about you?" He asks switching the spotlight back to you. "Well obviously it's because both my law and psych degrees are useful here, genius." You joke. " It just something I was interested in. I don't know..." You say truthfully as he continues to drink his coffee smiling a little. Suddenly he looks at you. "Zoey can I ask you something?" You put your cup down a little worried about what he was going to ask. You really shouldn't have mentioned your mom, he would probably ask about her now. "Sure." You say even though every part of you told you to change the subject. "Why don't you go by Dr. Zoey Brooks, I mean, technically you are a doctor." You laugh, relived by the simple question. "I just don't see myself as one, I find it kind of weird to consider myself a doctor. I don't know..." Reid looks at you again biting his lip a little "Why do you always do that?" He asks curiously, as he takes another sip of coffee. He looks at you as if he is trying to find the answer on your face. "Do what?" You ask uncomfortably as you look down and play with your necklace. "You start your sentences confidently stating your opinion, but then you lose all confidence and just say 'I don't know'." You continue to play with you necklace afraid to look up at Reid. "I just..." Before you can complete your sentence your phone rings "Brooks" you say thankful the call ended your conversation "Where are you? Get back to the Bureau we got a case!" J.J. says hurriedly "Okay we're on the way." You say hanging up. You turn to Reid "We've got to go. There's a new case" he nods and you leave the coffee shop, but something tells you this conversation wasn't over.


	18. Sorry For The Wait

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know it may take a while for me to update because I'm doing some research for the next case. I'm sorry, but I really hate it when people butcher the cases so I want this one to be good. Well I guess that's it. Before I go I'll leave you with a quote by the serial killer Ted Bundy. "We serial killers are your sons, we are your husbands, we are everywhere, and there will be more of your children dead tomorrow." I know, it's a really depressing quote, but I think it's really true. I feel like society forgets that the criminals of the world are human too, and that they have families too. I don't know...I'm not supporting serial killers or anything I just feel like they're misunderstood. That being said Ted Bundy himself was a serial killer and a crazy one at that. He raped and killed many women, but still somehow managed to be loved by many women. It's really crazy you guys totally have to look him up. Anyways I hope Ted keeps you guys busy while I work on this case. See I'm not a serial killer so coming up with a murder is a little difficult for me. Okay that's enough wasting time...see ya all later :)


	19. Late Again

Once you and Reid got to the BAU headquarters you were greeted by a flustered J.J. who hurriedly told you to pack up your bags and follow her to the plane. Now on a flight to Vegas you were finally getting briefed. "4 people were found murdered in Las Vegas in the last two weeks. 3 men, and a woman. The people are not related in any way. Different ages, different lifestyles, nothing connects one to another, not even the way they were killed. " J.J. explains handing each of you a folder. "Then how do we know they are connected?" Reid asks as he flips through the file "...nevermind" he says as he flips to a picture that answers his question. Although each victim was killed differently, they were all changed into Victorian-style clothing and made to look like they were living in that time. "So any ideas of why our unsub might be doing this?" You ask, J.J. shakes her head. "You and Spence need to work on a profile when we land." She says before turning around to leave. She stops and turns for one second "and guys? Hotch is pretty mad so you guys better have a good reason for being late." You and Reid share a look as J.J. walks away. You notice Hotch glaring at you while Gideon and Morgan maintain as much distance that is possible on a plane. Well this was going to be a hard one to explain


	20. Let The Play Begin

"The first victim was John McAdams, a white male, age 63. He was stabbed." Reid said. After landing you and him had headed straight to the police station where Reid had started putting all the information you had on to the board underneath each victims picture. "Our second victim was Julia Hardy. A white female, age 29. COD drowning. Victims 3 and 4 were killed at the same time. Jason Summers, and Matthew Adams, age 28, and 31 respectively were both strangled." After writing everything down he stepped back and looked over his color-coded piece of art. "What is this unsub trying to do?" You ask mostly to yourself. You look up to see Reid has moved on to a map and is using his colorful pens to make lines and draw dots "I've looked over where each victim lived" he says to you as he continues to find points. "with each point I am able to accurately create a 'bubble' so to speak, where the unsub most likely lives. This" he draws a circle "is what I came up with, however none of the murders actually took place in the victims' homes so I was able to narrow it down even further by taking the murder sites. Here, here and here," he takes out another pen and draws a smaller circle "this leads me to believe our unsub lives in this 4 block radius." You smile, Reid never ceased to amaze you. "But how does this help with the profile?" You ask curiously "It doesn't, but when we get the profile this will be able to lead us straight to him." He explains as he puts his hands in his pockets moving back to the board. "You think he's trying to tell a story?" You ask following Reid to the board. He looks at you confused. "Look at the way the bodies are placed. It looks like they're on display" you point out on the pictures. Reid nods his head and you continue "And then there's the victorian style clothing...I think our unsub is having a play!" You say suddenly realizing what was going on "An original or a reenactment?" Reid asks as he begins to reassess the file. You begin to read through your file again too. "That's what we need to find out."


	21. Finding Hamlet

"We've got another victim" Morgan says as he walks up to you and Reid with some more papers "J.J. is talking to the family and Gideon and Hotch are at the crime scene but it's definitely our unsub." After a slight pause he continues "Her name was Jennifer Robertson. She was 58, and was found murdered in her own home dressed like this." Morgan shows you the picture. The woman looked familiar for some reason then suddenly it hits you "That's the mom!" You blurt out, Reid and Morgan just look at you as you continue "The cause of death was poisoning wasn't it?" Morgan looks at you in awe "Yea it was, damn girl your spidey senses are tingling" He tries to joke still curious as to how you knew. Reid also gave you a look as though he was wondering the same thing. "He's re-enacting Hamlet! John McAdams was Polonius. He was stabbed in the play by Hamlet. Julia Hardy drowned, so did Ophelia. Jason and Matthew were Rosencratz and Guildenstern! And our latest victim Mrs. Robertson was poisoned and if you look really closely at the picture she looks like Queen Gertrude from the 1996 rendition of Hamlet." Morgan looks at you in bewilderment causing you to blush a little but Reid continues "That is possible, the ages seem to match up. If you're right the next death will be Hamlet." You shake your head disagreeing "Yes, Hamlet dies before Laertes and his uncle, but our unsub wouldn't risk dying before the play is done. He's going to have the battle." Morgan nod his head "We just need to figure out why." You agree but it is Reid who continues "Maybe he connects with Hamlet, maybe he suffered the same loss? We should get Garcia to search for anyone in this area who has lost a father mysteriously." Morgan takes out his phone "You've reached the Queen of all Knowledge, what mystical duty may I help you with?" Garcia asks making you giggle a bit. You're still not used to the way she answers the phone "Hey baby girl, you're on speaker. We need you to look up something for us." With a little giggle Garcia replies "Alright but if you make it too easy the Queen will punish you my dark knight." That brings out a hearty laugh from Morgan leaving Reid to ask the questions "Hey Garcia, it's Reid. Remember the coordinates that I sent you? Well could you search us any males around 30 whose fathers died mysteriously?" You hear Garcia's wild typing as she replies "Oh a mystery? I love mysteries, care to elaborate my beautiful behavioral analysts?" More rapid typing as you begin to explain "We think our unsub is re-enacting Hamlet. He began the murder-spree from Polonius so it must mean the father was already dead. Do you think you can figure it out?" Garcia laughs as the typing gets louder and more aggressive "Your unsub *click-click-click* is *click-click-click-click* one of three men." She says a little disappointed. "Sorry guys can't narrow it down any further with just that." You realize something "Hey umm Garcia, could you try cross-referencing each man with a girl named Julia Hardy?" You look up from the phone to see the men giving you weird looks. "Sure thing sugar...just give me one second..." Her fingers whirl from letter to letter "..and we've got our man! His name is Eddie Miller. I'm forwarding the address to you..as..we..speak." You smile "Thanks doll-face we'll call you later" Morgan says "Oh you better" replies the flamboyant tech-wiz before hanging up. Reid looks at you. "How did you know he would be connected to Julia Hardy?" He asks looking at you amazed. "She's the only one who didn't look like her character, so I assumed it was his real-life girlfriend." You explain as Reid nods his head. "Well looks like we've got a killer to catch." Morgan says as he turns to you and Reid.


	22. The Final Battle

On the way to the unsub's house you realize something. "He might try and make the final battle between the police officers and himself." Morgan and Reid share a look knowing what was coming next. "You want to go in there alone." Reid stated making you smile a little "He wouldn't hurt a woman, he needs 2 men." They nod in agreement. "We're going to wait at the door if anything happens we're coming in." Morgan says "Hotch might not be too happy about this." Reid adds "He's already mad at me, if I catch this guy maybe he won't be as angry as he would if we let him go free." Morgan and Reid share another look "Maybe Gideon will help keep him calm." Morgan says mostly to Reid as you pull up to the house. You all walk up to the door, you knock "Eddie Miller, this is the FBI open up, we have a warrant." You wait, no answer. You look at Morgan who nods and kicks open the door. You walk to into the house with your gun in the air, searching for your man. You walk into the house to see Miller holding an older man at knife point *the uncle* you think to yourself "Don't come closer or I'll kill him" he shouts. *but where was Laertes?* "no you won't." You say calmly putting your gun away. Confidence rushing through you as you realize you were right that he was waiting for the police. Too bad he got you instead of a guy. You laugh to yourself. "If you kill him the story will be ruined and you'd never get revenge for your father's death." The unsub looks away and mutters to himself "I will speak daggers to her but use none." You smile at yourself he just told you he wasn't going to hurt you by quoting Hamlet. Now all you had to do was disarm him. But you had to be careful. *Maybe I should compliment his attacks* "Though this madness be, sir, there seems to be method to it." You reply using a quote of your own to try and throw him off. But he's quick "Seems? Nay madame it is. I know not seems." *Okay time to rely on the modern times.* "You don't want to do this Eddie. You don't have to do this. You want to live, your father wants you to live. He's not coming back but you could live for him." *Please let him go, come on I don't know what else to do, just let him go.* "You are the evil trying to prevent me from completing my good task." He tightens his grip on the man *shit shit shit. No. Come on.* "There's nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so." You say almost mechanically. Thank god your sister was obsessed with that quote. *okay you got this just keep going.* "Let him go, Eddie let him go. Listen to me. Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt my help." You smile *Another one. Zoey you're on fire. Nice change in the end to make it personal.* He looks up realizing the change in quote, tears in his eyes. *Please, please, please let that be enough. I don't want to start reciting Hamlet's "To be or Not To Be" soliloquy.* he drops the knife and you run and handcuff him before he changes his mind. Medics come in and take care of the old man, while the police come in to take Eddie to custody. He looks at you one more time as Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Gideon and J.J. walk into the room. "The cat will mew and the dog will have his day." He says as he is ushered out. You can't help but smile. This man just threatened you with a Shakespeare quote. You knew weird things would happen at this job, but you doubt it would get any weirder than that. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding as you turn to see Hotch. You prepare yourself for a lecture but are surprised when he pats you on the back "Congrats on disarming your first unsub." He says as you look at him wide-eyed and clueless. "You did well." You smile "Thank you Hotch, I'll only do better-" He stops you before you can say anything else "better would be if you get to the briefing on time." You nod your head furiously as he turns to leave. *Now's your only chance, ask him. Now.* "Ummm Hotch?" He turns around wondering what else there was to say "Do you think it's alright if I stay here for a couple more days? I've got a few things I need to take care of." Hotch nods almost knowingly and you swear there was a hint of a smile as he said "You've got two days." You stand there in awe as he walks away. You stand corrected. THAT was the weirdest thing that could ever happen on this job.


	23. Bennington Sanitarium

Taking a deep breath you walk into the place you avoided for almost a year. Bennington Sanitarium. The place your mother died. As soon as you walk in you're glad you came. Smiling at all the familiar faces you get ready for what you came here to do. "Hey Diana! It's been so long! How are you feeling?" You say to one of the friends your mom made here. Diana was a genius, she was always fun to talk to but you didn't know much about her. Not even a last name. Nevertheless not saying hello to Diana would have been awful "I'm feeling great, but I have to ask that same question about you. It's been a year, where have you been?" You laugh Diana always cuts to the chase "I've been busy, I just got a new job, so I've been working hard." Now it's Diana's turn to laugh "Well we're glad you've decided to grace us with your presence, Lexi will be especially happy to have her singing partner back." That reminds you why you came "have you seen Lexi? I was going to ask her if she wanted to throw an impromptu concert. I promised her we'd do at least one every year." Diana nods absentmindedly and you realize she is reading a letter. From her son, you assume. Everyday Diana gets a letter from her only son. *Her son is as smart as her, I wish I had done something like that. Maybe then my mom would be alive* you never ask about the letters, if Diana wants she'll tell you what it says. Today she does. "He's coming to visit." She says with a smile. "Oh really? When?" You ask a little too curiously. You wanted to meet her son he seemed as interesting as his mother "Today. That means he'll get to see that impromptu concert of yours, Lexi's over there by the way." You smile "Okay Diana, I'll see you later." Diana smiles "You better, I need to introduce you to my son, you two will love each other." You laugh "No playing matchmaker Diana, you're too young for that." You give her a hug and go find Lexi. "Hey Lexi! How are you feeling?" Most people would see this as a simple greeting. But being here so often you've seen the good and bad of almost all the patients. That greeting determined if they were having a good or bad day. Luckily Lexi, who had borderline personality disorder, was having a good one. "Hey Zoe, it's been awhile, you forget about your partner?" You smile Lexi seems to be doing even better than before. She might even be able to get out soon. "No way! That's why I'm here. How about a concert? Tonight." Lexi laughs overjoyed by your request "Alright, we singing the regular?" You nod as she goes to her room to get ready.


	24. Singing Surprise

Normally you'd be terrified about singing in public, but you were used to these faces. Half of them won't even be paying attention and when you remember why you're doing this the little bit of stage fright goes away "Okay Lexi you ready to rock?" It was a kind of ritual to ask that even though technically neither of you were 'rocking'. The song you were going to sing was 'Baby It's You' by JoJo, a song not many people know, but it's the song that started your friendship and you made a pact to sing it to the people of Bennigton at least once a year, so that's what you were about to do. "Let's do this." Lexi replies as she presses play. The music booms as she gets ready for her first note. You two sing the song and get a round of applause as usual. Lexi gives you a big hug and runs over to a bunch of her friends to talk. You head over to Diana to see if mystery-boy has made his appearance "A lovely performance as always Zoey." She greets you. "Thanks Diana, so this son of yours here yet? I'm dying to see the son of a genius." You giggle. "Yes he just got here. He just went to go get something to drink...oh there he is!" You turn around to see no one other than Spencer Reid. "Spencer." You say in awe. "Yea, how did you know?" Diana asks as you just shake your head not believing it. "Zoey?" You look up to see a confused Reid. "So you two know each other?" Diana..er Mrs. Reid intervenes "Uh..yea I..we uhh..work together mom." Reid replies still confused on why you are here and know his mom. "How do you two know each other?" He asks neither of you in particular "Zoey's mom and I were close friends here." His mom replies. Suddenly Lexi comes back "Thank you so much Zoey, you're amazing. She's amazing right Diana. Her voice rocks!" Lexi gives you a hug then notices Spencer "Oh hi, Spencer! Do you know Zoey? She's one of my closest friends, she has a great voice doesn't she?" Suddenly you wish the quiet Lexi was back. You start blushing "That was you?" Reid asks in awe. You nod your head slightly "I sing here sometimes, with Lexi." You look around but Lexi was gone. That girl always knew to get away when she was in trouble. You and Reid look at each other for a while until Diana breaks the awkwardness. "Zoey come here and tell me how it's like working with him." You obey and sit next to her as Spencer starts to walk away. "Spencer where the hell are you going? I need to know what Zoey's like too!" His mother says patting down the chair across from her. He sits down and looks at you. "Well I should have realized he was your son, no one can be that smart without a mother like you." You say looking at Diana so you wouldn't have to see Reid's eyes. Diana laughs. "And what's Zoey like Spencer?" You look at him wondering what he was going to say. "Well..I don't know her mother so I've got nothing to compare her to..." He says awkwardly now avoiding your eyes. You feel tears about to flood out of your eyes, thinking about your mother. Your glad he didn't know her. You don't think you could handle being compared to her. "Her mother was an amazing character," Diana interjects squeezing your hand a little to comfort you "but you don't need to know her mother to tell me what Zoey's like at work." Reid nods and takes a deep breath. "She's amazing, she has so many talents, and she can do so many things. She always finds an answer, she always has her own opinion...but she's not very confident." There it was. You knew it was coming back, but you never in a million years thought he would bring it up again in front of Diana who turned out to be his mom. "Not confident? Zoey have I taught you nothing" Diana replies. You laugh it's true Diana's been teaching you to be confident with everything you do. "Well I try to be, but sometimes it just doesn't happen. At least I'm not overconfident like someone I know." You joke pointing at Reid, who looks a little shocked "With all those statistics in his head he thinks he's never wrong." You continue, Reid gets defensive "I am right 98% of the time." You and Diana laugh. "Two sides to a statistic." You say causing Reid to blush. Making you and Diana laugh louder. The day goes on with talking about the brain, making fun of Reid and figuring out what books you need to read. Later on in the day you're joined by Lexi which adds to your laughs. A crazy turn of events for a simple concert. All the while you wondered if Reid was telling the truth when he said you were amazing.


	25. How It Started

"So when were you going to tell me you could sing?" Reid asks. After the visit you two headed out to get some dinner. "I didn't know I had to tell you every single thing about me." You joke as you have some noodles. "You don't, but I'd like to know about most of it." He jokes back. "Oh very funny. I'm not that good at singing anyways." You say with a laugh. "Okay, so I'll just go tell my mom that you say you can't sing, I wonder what she'll think of that" he says with a sneaky smile "Is that going to be your new threat?" You ask as you steal some of his chicken. He looks at you with a smile "Will it work?" You shrug taking another piece of chicken. Reid laughs "So why do you sing at Bennington Ms. Eats-A-Lot?" You hit him on the arm playfully before answering. "It's kind of a tradition between me and Lexi Sir Asks-A-Lot." You retort. Reid laughs before you continue "You probably remember her 3 years ago when she first checked into the Sanitarium. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't do anything but hurt herself and mumble stuff. Well, she and my mom were both suffering from the same mental disorder, so I saw a lot of her. Soon I realized all the mumbles were the lyrics to my favorite song. So I talked to her, it took a while but I finally got through to her and she asked me if she wanted to sing with her. So we practiced and practiced and on one of her good days she suggested we sing it to the rest of the people at Bennington. I agreed and that's what we did, people loved it and Lexi was so happy. Even happier than she was today. She made me promise we would do this at least once a year..." You look up and see Reid looking at you with a smile "You're pretty amazing Zoey." He says, you blush a little but quickly brush it off "I know, you said it before" you try to joke, laughing a little. He let's it go. "So you've been doing it every year for 3 years now?" He asks still smiling "uhh..not exactly. The first year we must have done it at least 10 times, but the next year my mom...well she couldn't handle it like Lexi could. Everything upset her. And when I didn't come for a month she thought I left her there alone and she umm..well you know" tears were rushing down your face but you wouldn't look up at Reid. You didn't need his pity. You wipe away your tears and continue the story with a smile "Anyways after that I didn't visit until today. So we kind of missed a year but whatever." Reid just looks at you with his puppy dog eyes. "You don't have to do that you know." He says as you two get up and head to the hotel you were staying at. When you don't say anything he continues. "You don't have to pretend everything's okay. I know you're upset." He says awkwardly his hands in his pockets. You give him one of your perfect smile "I'm not upset really. Don't worry Spencer, I'm fine. I'm just a little tried." You say as you get to your room and open your door. "I'll see you tomorrow Spencer. Promise you won't worry about me?" He shakes his head "You better promise or I might just tell your mom about that new threat of yours." You joke hoping that will make your lie more believable "Okay, good night Zoe." He says before opening the door to his own room across the hall. You watch him close the door before going inside your own room, getting into bed and crying yourself to sleep.


	26. Not Okay

As you are about to fall asleep you hear a knock on your door. You get up and check who it is only to find Reid standing on the other side biting his lip and looking worried. You smile to yourself even when he's anxious he looked adorable you look at him for a little more. He knocks again and you realize you need to let him. You brush away a stray tear as you open the door, but the fact that you were crying doesn't allude him. "I knew you weren't okay." He says as he let's himself in. He sits on the couch and you join him. "I'm a profiler, Zoe. When are you going to realize it's nearly impossible to lie to me." You look away not knowing what to say. He rubs his neck awkwardly "I know you don't want to talk to me. Honestly I don't even know why I'm here. If I were you I wouldn't want to talk either but I don't like seeing you upset Zoe..." You look at him. He was a mess, moving around, rambling, biting his lip, rubbing his neck. This was very difficult for him, but he was doing it to make you happy. You give him a hug to stop his rambling. You look up to see a shocked expression on his face "Thank you. It's really hard for me to tell people about my life, I kind of hide behind my smile. I just...I don't know, with all the problems in the world mine seem so tiny and...I don't want to be a burden to anyone else by telling them everything that I think is wrong with my life." Reid pushes away the hair in your face and smiles "Your problems aren't a burden to me. Just remember that next time you're upset." You look at him and smile *oh shit. He looks even sexier now. Nope. You can't do this Zoey. Stop looking at his lips. You can not kiss him. You can't.* You pull yourself away from his arms even though you would have loved to stay there forever. You look at Reid, he has a look in his eyes. *Is that disappointment? No. You're just imagining things.* "Okay I'll see you tomorrow Spencer" You smile at him as he leaves "Good night Zoe." You smile, you love that he's started calling you Zoe.


	27. Colorful Spy

"And on the newest episode of Pretty Boy and Spidergirl, our superheros return to their lair.." Morgan says as you and Reid return from your trip. "Shut up Morgan." Reid says as he walks to his desk full of paperwork. Somehow he was positive over half these files weren't for him to fill out, either way he's be the first one done. "Yea. Shut up. We all know that the only people with liars are batman and evil villians, oh wait batman is evil." You joke knowing it will annoy him. "I'll have you know batman is more of a hero than all your 'heros' combined, and..." You ignore him and head to your desk. Soon your done with your paperwork and look around to keep yourself occupied. Hotch and Gideon both had their doors closed, they must be busy doing something. Morgan was busy annoying Reid, while Reid was busy finishing his mountain of paperwork. J.J. was busy looking through cases which left one person. Garcia. Hopefully she wasn't busy hacking into something. You knock on her door "Enter oh seeker of answers!" She says. You walk in and she smiles "Zoey! What's up? Do you need me to look up a guy for you?" You laugh "No Garcia, like I told you before, if there is ever a guy that ends up liking me, you will figure it out before me and can look him up. But so far we've got no guy so no looking anyone up." She shrugs smiling a little "I just wanted to say hi, I was a little bored up there, everyone seemed to be busy doing something." She shrugs again smiling a little more. "Okay Garcia spit it! What are you thinking?" You say as her smile turns into a sneaky grin. "I'm thinking I found a guy who likes you and he likes you a lot." You can't help but laugh. "Garcia I think you've gone crazy. What are you talking about?" She shakes her head and points at a computer screen that shows live security footage of the bullpen "He's been looking for you ever since you came down here" She points at Reid who was fidgeting and looking towards your empty desk. You blush a little but laugh it away "You're imagining things Garcia, it's nothing. Why do you have that anyways?" Garcia smiles and shrugs "It gets boring down here. You guys are entertaining. It would be especially entertaining if you asked Reid to come to the dinner with you tonight." You look at her confused "What dinner?" Garcia gasps "Ohmygosh. No one told you?! It's the monthly dinner that we go to as a team, and it's tonight." She explains "Do I have to go?" Garcia shakes her head in disappointment "Of course you do! You should seriously ask Reid to come with you." You look at her confused "But what's the point of asking Spencer to come with me if we're both going to end up there anyways?" Your lovely diva lets out an exaggerated sigh "Forget it! Just go out there before the poor boy sends out a search party!" You leave, confused. Maybe just being bored was a better idea. Now you weren't sure what to do. With all the questions in your head you sit at your desk and smile back at Reid who was smiling at you. *Does he really like me? I really like him, but were we allowed to date? I don't want Hotch getting mad. But look at his eyes. Should I ask him to the dinner tonight? Shit. What am I going to wear tonight. I have to look pretty for Spence. but he won't care what I look like he doesn't like me. Does he?* "Hey Zoe?" You look up and realize Reid had left his desk and is next to you. "Oh hey Spencer. What's up?" Spencer rubs his neck and looks back at Morgan. "I uhh...Morgan and I were talking about the monthly dinner that goes on every month here. Well of course it goes on every month that's why we call it monthly, ahem, umm anyways I didn't think you knew about it so I just wanted to let you know it's tonight..also if you want I could pick you up?" He bites his lip nervously. Making you giggle "How about I pick you up, one thing you shouldn't be confident about it your driving." Reid smiles "I..umm okay, I have your number I'll text you the address we need to be at the resturant by 8 so be at my house 7:30?" You smile and nod "See you then."


	28. House Call

You get to Reid's apartment around 7:40, Reid is waiting for you outside but you still decide to park. You get out of the car and walk towards him. "Oh um do you need to change?" He asks noticing that you were wearing sweats and a tank top. "Nope." You say with a sneaky smile on your face. "Uhh. I don't think that's proper attire for the uhhh restaurant we're going to." He says trying his best not to insult you. Reid was wearing a nice slick outfit that made him look even better than ever. "I know." You agree with Reid, only making him give you the confused puppy dog look that you loved. "But we're not going to that restaurant anymore so it's okay." You continue heading to the trunk of your car to pull out a couple bags. "We're not? Then why are you here?" Reid is even more confused as you walk towards his apartment door "You going to let me in?" You ask innocently with a famous Zoey smile. "Oh umm, yeah, okay." Juggling his keys in his hands until he finds the one to unlock the door and let you in. You walk to his place in silence though Reid looks like he's going to burst from holding in all his questions. Finally you enter, and you are led to the living room. "Okay, I'll tell you what's going on before you blow up." You say as you sit on the couch crossing your legs comfortably, as you wait for him to sit down as well. "We're not going to the dinner are we?" Reid finally realizes, making you laugh widely. "You just got that genius?" You tease poking him in the arm a little. He looks away a little embarrassed. "Unless you really want to go...I umm just thought it was time to step out of your little routine..but I'll get changed if you want..." Reid looks at you confused again "What do you mean routine?" You laugh "Really? You really don't notice that your living a 9 to 5 type life, just with crazier hours?" This gets him even more confused. You watch as he scrunches up his eyebrows trying to understand what you just said. "I don't work 9-5 our hours are not defined...I don't understand." He finally admits, making you giggle softly "I mean even with the crazy hours you've all formed a routine. Case, paperwork, go out with the team, then repeat. I just thought maybe you'd like to change it up a bit." You explain, a smile starts to form on Reid's face "So it's just uh you and me? What do you have planned to do?" He asks starting to get amused. "Well I brought some chips and chocolate and some more junkie food that we'll regret eating, I was hoping you had a board game or something to play." You say as you take out the 'food' from the bags "Do you play chess?" Reid asks with a sneaky smile on his face. "Uh-uh, Gideon told me about you and your chess. I play but I'd rather not lose the confidence I have in my game by getting creamed by you." He laughs going to his room "Alright, think of something we can do while I change then.". You smile and nod, eating some chocolate.


	29. Truth or Dare?

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Reid asks as he comes back to the room still smiling. Instead of his usual sweater vest and tie, he had changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, things that you never thought Reid would own. "Zoe?" You realize you've been staring and start to blush. "Well considering you don't own a single board game, we have only two options, tag or a game of 'truth or dare'" You joke as Reid sits down next to you on the couch. "What's truth or dare?" The puppy-faced genius asks looking more confused than ever, making you laugh loudly. "Really? You can't tell me you've never played a game of truth-or-dare before! What were you doing when you were 12?!" You ask still giggling. "Well..I was graduating high school." He says rubbing his neck a little embarrassed. "You can't be serious! Okay change of plans." You laugh again and pass him a chocolate bar "Eat." You order Reid, who looks confused again. "Instead of 31 you're going to be 12 tonight. We're going to do all the things you missed out on." You explain. Reid nods his head but still looks confused. "Spencer, 12 year olds decide what game to play, not what college to go to. They don't read books, they just watch the movies. They eat junk food religiously, and every 12 year-old has played the stupid game truth-or-dare. So that's what were going to do. Be 12 again. It's like that movie '13 Going On 30' but backwards. It's like '17 again' but 4 years further back, and no kids. It's like 'Grown Ups' but we're younger and have more hair. I'm running out of movie references so I'm going to move on now." Reid laughs taking a bite of the chocolate bar you gave him. "Okay, Zoey as a 12 year old, what are we doing first?" You smile glad to hear Reid laughing "Like I said before you've never been 12 if you haven't played truth-or-dare so that's first. It's really a simple game; you have two options truth and dare, thus the name, if you pick truth, you have to answer any question the other player asks you 100% truthfully, if you pick dare, you have to do whatever the person dares you to do. Simple right?" Reid is staring at you with a smile on his face "What?" You ask blushing a little. He shakes his head "Nothing. Yea, I get it, I'll go first?" You nod, "Truth or dare?" He scrunches his eyebrows together weighing the two options. "I'll do truth this time." He says after careful deliberation. You smile at him deviously. "Tell me about your first kiss." You await an answer as he starts to blush "That's not a question." He points out. "Spencer! You're a 12 year old boy being asked about kissing, you don't care about a little thing like that!" You joke "That's the number one question a 12 year old girl would ask, and that's how they'd ask it. But if you must be all rule-abiding about it..." You move onto your knees on the couch and look up at him as if you were a 5 year old. "What was your first kiss like Spencer?" You ask in a high pitched voice making you sound like a little kid. You bat your eye lashes and look eager like a young girl anticipating a good story. This makes Reid laugh and he caves in "I've uhh..only ever had one kiss, and I don't really think it counts...because it was uhh...well kind of forced upon me. Which leads me to question whether both people have a say when kissing. What if one doesn't want the kiss?" He continues to ramble until you stop him. "Spencer, no rambling, I'm still waiting for an answer." After a long pause and an exaggerated sigh he continues "Her name was Lila Archer. Yea, the famous actress. We were on a case and she was in danger. The team decided I should be the one to look after her, so I became sort of like her body guard. I know, me the Hercules of the team. Anyways one day she was in the pool late at night. I told her to get out but she pulled me in and kissed me. So my first and only kiss, was wet, uncomfortable, and forced upon me. I hated it, but I-uhh never had the courage to actually kiss anyone so I shouldn't really be complaining." He explains looking a little embarrassed. "Wow that sucks. You should just cancel it." You say matter-of-factly. Reid looks at you confused "Cancel it?" You nod. "It's something I used to do as a kid. If I didn't like the way something happened, I would just cancel it and just make up a story of how I thought it should have happened. So just cancel your first kiss, and make up what you'd want it to be." Reid looks at you, amused as he says "Alright I guess I'll just cancel it then. Okay Zoe your turn. Truth or dare?" You hesitate a bit realizing why you had always hated this game; you hated telling people the truth, and you were afraid of what people would dare you to do. "Ummm...let's do dare." You say bravely. Reid nods his head and puts on his focused face. "I dare you to..." He looks around finding a can of coke "chug this as fast as you can." He passes the can to you and you let out a sigh relieved that the task wasn't as difficult as you anticipated. You chug down the drink in a matter of seconds leaving Reid wide-eyed and amazed. "What? I have a brother, we did this all the time, I got pretty good at it after a while." You smile as he starts to laugh. "Okay Spence, your turn. Truth or dare?" Reid just looks at you. "Spencer?" You must be more boring than you gave yourself credit for, you really thought Reid was having fun though. "I-uhh I'm sorry, it's just the only person in the world who calls me Spence is J.J. I was just surprised to hear someone else call me that." You blush, feeling stupid. You hadn't even realized you said it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll stick to Spencer." He shakes his head, and rubs his neck nervously. "No, I..I liked the way it sounded when you said it...Dare." You smile, you had a great dare in mind but you hesitated. *I can't make him do that...but this will probably be my only chance. What if it gets awkward, I don't want it to get awkward. But he might not mind. Who am I kidding this is a stupid idea. He'd never do it and I'll look desperate. Ehh. It's worth a shot* "Okay, you know how you've canceled your first kiss, well I doubt you have the creativity to create the perfect story on the spot if someone asks you so you need to have a story prepared. And since you're you, you probably will need to know every little detail like how she smelled, where you were, blah, blah, blah, so it sounds realistic when you tell someone. Because one day someone might come up to you and be like 'Hey Spence tell me about your first kiss' well they wouldn't say Spence, since no one calls you that. Which is weird because Spence really suit-" Reid cuts you off "Zoe, the dare?" You nod your head biting your lip nervously *It's now or never, and you're too far gone for never so NOW.* "Right..I dare you to live your first kiss the way you wanted it to be." You start to blush furiously. You're sure your face is as red as a tomato as Reid looks at you. "You want me to kiss you?" You feel your ears starting to heat up too. "Well technically, but I mean you're not really kissing me, you're just redoing your first kiss, so I mean I'm kind of Lila Archer, but not as pretty or famous or apparently wet. But I could pretend to be her, so you're not really kissing me, Zoey, even though your lips will be on mine. I just thought since your first kiss wasn't-" Reid interrupts you again. "Okay. But you have to be looking into my eyes." He waits until your looking up. Once your eyes meet his he gets nervous and starts rubbing his neck, so you help him. "Our eyes lock and we look at each other for a bit. Both of us wonder what the other is thinking." He smiles and hesitantly moves his hand to your hair. "I move away a stray piece of hair as an excuse for my hand to be close to your face." You bite your lip as you feel his hand inches away from your cheek as he continues, "I move in closer unable to resist your lips as you start biting them nervously." You watch him move in closer, while you're suddenly unable to speak. You move in as well closing your eyes. Suddenly there's a loud bang and he pushes you to the floor, your leg hits something hard on the way down. You look up to see a bullet fly over you and hit the wall.


	30. The Kiss

"Shit, Spence what the hell was that?" You ask Reid who has already gotten up, retrieved his gun and started searching for the shooter. You try to get up and follow him, but as you stand up a surge of pain shoots up your leg. The pain was so harsh you let out a scream and fall back onto the ground. "Zoey?! Are you okay?!" A terrified Reid returns gun still in the air as he enters the room. "Yea, Spence I'm fine, it's just my leg, I think it's broken. What's going on?". Reid hugs you. " I don't know." He says softly "All I know is that someone just broke into my house and tried to shoot us. I also know that guy isn't getting away. We need to get you to a hospital to get that leg checked. I'm going to call Hotch when we get there. I promise this guy's not getting away." You nod as Reid pulls away from the hug to help you up. You lean on him as you half-walk, half-hop to your car. As he gets you into the back seat, so you can keep your leg elevated, you start to laugh. "What?" Reid asks as he gets into the drivers seat. "It's just, after all the effort I put in to making sure you WOULDN'T drive tonight, I end up being forced to let you." He shakes his head smiling to himself as he drives to the hospital, running red lights, and making left turns too quickly. At the hospital the doctor does some x-rays and proves your theory correct. After putting a cast on your leg he informs you that you'll be wearing it for at least a month, and will be using crutches for at least another month after that. When you're finally allowed to rest in a separate room, Reid comes in with Hotch and the rest of the team. "Oh sweetie! Are you okay?" Garcia asks worriedly as Reid shrugs at you and moves to the corner of the room. J.J. joins Garcia at the edge of your bed "How are you feeling?" She asks as you continue to watch Reid standing alone uncomfortably. "I'm fine, really, this is nothing, I've been through a lot worse don't worry." You smile as they walk away. Hoping the rest of the team will join them so you can rest. "Ditching dinner wasn't the best plan you've ever had, was it spidergirl?" You look up to see Morgan teasing you with a cocky grin on his face, but you had no patience for him right now. The pain had moved from your leg to you head and you were having a huge headache. "Shut it, Bat-boy. You're just jealous I didn't invite you to ditch with me." He smiles at you "I'm just glad you're okay" he gives your hand a little squeeze and heads towards the girls. You continue to watch Reid standing in the corner and wonder why he hadn't said anything to you yet. "The doctor says you'll need to stay for the night but the nurses will bring in your release forms tomorrow morning." Gideon says with a comforting smile as he and Hotch walk up to your bed. You smile at him "Thanks Gideon." You say absentmindedly still watching Reid. Gideon notices "We'll leave so you can rest." You nod, silently thanking him as he goes to usher Morgan, Garcia and J.J. out of the room. Leaving you and Hotch face-to-face with Reid still against the wall. He looked like he was weighing the pros and cons of something, since his eyebrows were scrunched up again. "I know this probably isn't the best time, but I'm going to need you to recount what happened tonight." Hotch says you nod and sigh quietly "I'm sorry Hotch but I didn't really see anything. I heard the gunshot and saw the bullet hit the wall." Hotch nods. "Get some rest tonight. Catching this guy is going to be our top priority." You smile, hoping that he'll leave "Okay Hotch, I'll see you tomorrow then" He nods and leaves you alone with Reid who had suddenly moved away from the wall and was moving towards you not saying a word. "You kind of saved my life tonight didn't you?" You ask as he stands next to you with his hands in his pocket. He looks at you but instead of answering he kneels down and softly kisses you. His kiss is gentle, his hands cupping your face, as if he was afraid that you might break. You finally realize that he is kissing you and slowly begin to kiss him back. You kiss for awhile then Reid pulls away. "I had to finish the dare" he explains with a smile on his face. You smile and pull him back for another kiss. "Wow. I wonder what you guys would have done if I actually had gotten shot." You laugh and Reid pushes away the hair on your face "I'm glad you didn't, or I'd have to wait a lot longer to kiss you." You laugh again even letting the weird laugh come out. "So you always kiss the girls your supposed to protect Pretty Boy?" You tease before pulling him in for another kiss. "Only the ones who dare me to." He mumbles onto your smiling lips.


	31. Good Morning Doctor

The next morning came by too quickly. You wake up to see looking slick in his usual ensemble. "Good morning." He says noticing you had woken up. His hands go into his pocket and you smile. Reid was still as awkward and adorable as ever, you're happy a couple kisses hadn't changed him. "mmm...morning" You stretch a little then pull him into a kiss. He looks shocked and you're afraid you might have only dreamed of kissing him. Soon he starts kissing you back and all your fears disappear. You pull away and smile. "What was that for?" Reid asks still a little surprised. "That was for...for being you." You state, still smiling happily. Slowly you get out of bed and use your crutches to hobble around for a little. "I'm glad you like me, because it would be impossible for me not to be me. Well not impossible actually but very difficult, I'd have to come up with a new identity, a different name, different personality, different look, it would be quite the challenge." You laugh and hobble towards him. "So do I get to leave yet? Have the nurses come in with my release forms, because I really don't like waiting." You start pacing, which looked silly considering you were on crutches that you were just getting used to. This naturally makes Reid laugh. "You've got to be a little patient Zoe, it's still 6am. I doubt the nurses know you're awake." You shake your head. "I guess I'll have to wait...but why are you here so early then?" You ask quizzically as you hobble back to him. He steadies you as you trip over your own foot. "Well unlike the nurses, I know that you barely sleep, and for you waking up at 6 is like sleeping in. I also know that you are impatient and easily bored. So I decided I'd keep you company while you waited, and make sure that you didn't get into any trouble." He jokes moving away that one strand piece of hair. "Well I guess I have to be good, or you'll tell your mommy on me." You tease right back. He looks into your eyes and smiles. "Are we still 12? Because I feel like a little kid. I like being 12." Reid concludes making you laugh. Before you can respond he is kissing you again, slowly and hesitantly as if he was afraid you wouldn't want to kiss him any moment now. You smile as you kiss him back. You loved the way he kissed you, how gentle he was with every kiss, and the way his lips felt against yours. Every kiss felt like a beautiful dream. He pulls away for air, although the look on his face says he wants more. You giggle. "You're silly." You don't know what it was about him but you felt like a kid again. You couldn't help but smile as you continued "12 year olds aren't allowed to use guns! You're 31 again Spence. But like in all the great movies, you are a new person having learned an important lesson. So Doctor. What have you learned from this experience?" You smile as he scrunches his eyebrows. He was the only person you knew that would actually take the time to think of an answer. He was also the only one you'd be excited to hear an answer from. "I learned that if I pretty girl comes to your house you have to kiss her BEFORE the shooting happens." He smiles pleased with his answer. You laugh. "Very specific doctor, too bad you won't get to kiss any pretty girls." Reid looks at you confused "You don't want me to kiss you? I thought..." You shake your head stopping your poor genius before he went on a full-out statistical rant. "I meant you can't kiss anyone besides me." He smiles happily "Oh. Well the way you said it is very likely to be misunderstood...considering you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." You blush lightly at his response. You don't even think he realized the compliment he had just given you. "You know I never told you why I loved Jane Eyre." You change the subject as you hobble towards the bed and pat the spot next to you. "Well I assumed it was because of the connection you had with your english teacher, you seem to hold her in a very high position. It looked like you and her had quite the close relationship. I thought the book reminded you of the relationship thus you enjoyed reading the book." He sits next to you and explains his theory. You laugh. "Good profile Spence, you're right about me having a close relationship with my teacher. HE was my mentor." You see Reid tense up when you say he. "But that's not why I love this book, it actually has nothing to do with him." Reid relaxes a bit. "There are actually two main reasons I adore the book. The first being the actually writing. I don't know what it is but Elizabeth Bronte is able to make us feel like part of the story, not like most books where you're just kind of observing what is going on. She establishes you as a character, the Reader, and she works her story around you. I love that." Reid nods, understanding what you mean. "I agree that I enjoyed being acknowledged in a book for a change. But that can't be enough reason to be so fond of a book." You nod in agreement. You loved the conversations you could have with Reid. "Which is why I have a second reason." you smile at him. He laughs at your cheeky grin and you continue. "My english teacher also taught me to speak and write your strongest argument last." You explain. Reid nods "The human brain is adapted to remembering the very beginning and the ending of things, the middle just gets lost in the chaos." He adds. You can't help but smile at his need to dispose information. "Exactly so now it's become a habit for me to start with my weakest argument, or example and then escalate, but that has nothing to do with the second reason, that's just something about me." Reid laughs. "And I thought I talked a lot." He says then regrets it when he sees your smile fade. "That came out wrong..I like it when you talk. It's nice to have someone tell YOU things for a change." You nod, unable to resist smiling. Whenever you're with Reid there's a smile on your face. And a genuine one at that, you just couldn't help it. "I know how you feel...anyways. The second reason. The character Jane. She's not the prettiest, the smartest, or the funniest. She's just an average girl, with a lot of bad luck. I mean a lot of bad luck. It's like anyone she loves dies on her. Except Rochester of course, but he loses an arm and becomes partially blind, so it's close enough." You take a moment to breath and notice Reid stifling a laugh. "I'm talking too much..." You say looking away. "No. It's not that. It's just if I hadn't read the book you would have totally just ruined it for me. Also if we go by your theory then a lot of people who are portrayed to hate her, would actually have loved her. Which makes no sense. Like John, for example, the first John. He hated her, and she him, but he died so did he love her?" You laugh, if anyone came in here they would think you two were crazy for talking about a book like this. "True, but that wasn't my theory, I didn't say that everyone who died loved her, I said anyone that loved her died. There's a difference, and I'm really good at ruining books for people. We once had a debate in english class and I had to be Jane, which I loved, I'm pretty sure my teacher did it on purpose, anyways I ruined the book for at least half my class. I felt bad in the end, but not that bad because everyone had ganged up on me during the debate, which I won. So I was happy...I'm rambling again aren't I?" Reid nods laughing slightly. You hit him playfully, "You're mean! You ramble all the time but I never laugh at you." Reid laughs again, pulling you closer to him "That's probably because I never look as adorable as you when I'm ranting." You giggle and move into a kiss. "Oh I'm sorry..the doctor told me to get you these release forms as soon as you were up...I uhh didn't realize you had company." The nurse walks into the room interrupting what would have been another amazing kiss. You blush lightly, you didn't like people seeing you display affection, you like to keep it just between the two of you. It's special that way. "It's fine, I was up early and Spence was just keeping me company, where do I sign?" The nurse shows you where to sign and soon your out of the hospital hobbling to Reid's car. "What's the probability of you letting me drive?" You joke when you get to the car. "Next to none." He replies as he opens the passenger door for you. "I've got a chance!" You laugh as you get in. He shakes his head, getting into the driver's seat. "We're going to the BAU. Hotch wants us to find this guy as quickly as possible." You nod. "He thinks this. Is more than just a robbery gone wrong doesn't he?" Reid looks at you as he starts the car. "We're FBI agents, Zoe, it's never just going to be a robbery gone wrong." You sit in silence while it finally sinks in. Somebody tried to shoot you. Somebody tried to kill you. They want you dead and they're still out there.


	32. Back to the BAU

"Hey look who's back! Looking sexier than ever with that cast on spidey." Morgan winks. After 3 months at the BAU you've gotten used to him and his shenanigans, and we're quick on your feet with a reply. "And you're looking..well..not as bad as you usually do bat-boy." You laugh as Morgan pretends he was stabbed in the heart. "Ouch. Baby that hurts. That hurts right here." You laugh harder and start hobbling towards your desk. You hear Reid snicker at your insult as he follows you and helps you into your chair. As soon as you sit down you're greeted by two familiar faces. "How are you?" "Does it hurt?" "Shouldn't you be elevating it?" "Can we get you anything?" Garcia and J.J. ask worriedly. "Guys..GUYS! I'm fine it's just broken. I'm not dying or anything. I think I can survive on my own. I appreciate you guys wanting to help but there's really nothing you can do right now. I'm alright. Don't worry about me, please, I've broken way too many bones in the past. I'm basically immune to feeling the pain of it anymore. Before you know it I'll be better." You explain. Reid snickers as the girls back up a little. "Are you sure? We just don't want you to have to be in pain when we could help." Garcia asks and you nod. "I know, that's why I love you two. But like I said before there is no pain to worry about." They nod."But if you ever need anything..." J.J. continues."You two will be the ones I ask. I promise." You assure them. They smile and go back to work. Reid starts adjusting your leg into what he decides is the most comfortable position. "Hey. Stop that. Did you not hear a word I said to those two?" Reid looks at you sheepishly "You meant me too?" You laugh. "Yes. You're just not the right kind of doctor." You joke. "Now get to work before Hotch gets mad." Reid nods and goes towards his desk. You look around and realize you've got nothing to do. "They're either all around or all busy aren't they?" You turn around and see Gideon. You smile and nod in agreement. "It's like they travel in a pack." You say making him laugh. He takes a seat next to you. "How are you feeling?" He asks making you roll your eyes. You were tired of telling everyone not to worry. "I'm fine it's been broken before, it'll heal." You say routinely, but he shakes his head. "I wasn't talking about your leg." You let out a sigh. "This job is a lot different than what I expected." Gideon nods, understanding. "No one ever expects this." You look at him. "I just never thought someone would try to kill me. I know I should have expected it, but I never thought it would actually happen." Gideon shakes his head. "Once you know everything that's possible, the mystery is gone. Then you've got nothing to look forward to." You nod in agreement. "You're right, I just wish I could get used to everyone babying me like this." Gideon nods again, waiting for you to continue. "I just broke my leg, and they act like I was fatally wounded. How would they have treated me if I was?" You ask him "They're very protective of the team. We're more of a family then you think Zoey. We don't like when someone gets hurt. No matter how small the injury. You being the youngest on the team doesn't help either." Gideon explains. "Before you, it was Spencer. Ask him yourself; every time he got hurt everyone got worried, even if it was just a scratch." You smile at the thought of Reid. "I bet he's glad I came along then." You joke and Gideon smiles back. "I don't think that's the only reason he's glad you're here." You blush and he gets up. "Don't worry, you'll get used to us. Until then, just do what you feel is right." You nod, Reid was right Gideon was definitely someone who knew a lot. You smile as he walks away, and you go back to what has become your favorite activity, people watching. Even though the team seemed to have a routine of things to do while NOT working, it was interesting to watch. Morgan always had new ways to tease Reid, Reid always had new (and very adorable) ways to react. J.J. was always testing how many folders she could hold without them all falling. Garcia was always peeking out of her lair to check up on us. Hotch comes out of his room to interrupt your new game "Conference room in 5" he says and you know it's time to find the guy who put the bullet into Reid's wall.


	33. Side Note

Hey guy! Sorry I haven't updated for a while...here's a couple chapters. I'll add some more as soon as I can. I hope you guys like what I've been writing so far. Please review it makes me happy to see people actually read what I'm writing considering I didn't think my writing was that good. And I apologize to anyone who hates the book Jane Eyre, or hasn't read it. I love the book. And basically everything Zoey says at that point is what I think about and what has happened to me. Anyways...I talk a lot don't I...sorry. Please review! Okay guys! Thanks...BYE!


	34. Helpless

You hobble to the conference room and sit next to next to Reid. You notice he was scrunching up his eyebrows and you become worried. *Did something happen? What's he thinking about? Do they know something I don't know? Did they get a lead? Should I ask him what he's thinking? No. He'll tell me if he wants. But what if the guy comes back? What if this time he actually gets me?* "Zoey? Are you okay? You look a little pale." J.J. asks as she sits across from you. Reid hears and looks at you with concern. You avoid looking in his direction "Uh..yea I'm fine." She nods but doesn't completely believe you. Reid realizes what's going on. He touches your hand softly under the table and whispers in your ear, "Don't worry about anything. We're going to get this guy Zoe. I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can." You nod and hold onto his hand as Hotch walks in. "Alright we all know the case. We've got to be quick about catching this guy. Our unsub is a man in his early thirties, he is 6'2, white, cleanly shaven, and blond. He wore baggy pants, a black hoodie, and a baseball cap. We need to figure out why Agent Brooks was targeted. He must have been following her for some time." You hate how Hotch seemed to be talking about you as if you weren't there. The only thing calming you was Reid's hand rubbing yours. "Morgan, you and Gideon head to Reid's apartment, see if you can find anything that may tell us about this unsub. We're going to go about this as a normal case. You are at a crime scene not Reid's apartment so make sure you notice even the smallest things. J.J, you and I will go to Brooks' apartment ask around to see if anyone noticed anything strange the past few weeks. Garcia I need you to look into the bullet, find what type of gun it is and anyone who owns that gun in Qauntico. Reid, an artist will come in to draw a sketch of our unsub with your help, until then I want you to try and come up with a profile." Hotch turns to leave and everyone gets up to do the job they're assigned. "Ummm Hotch? What about me?" You ask trying not to sound angry. "Like I said before, we're dealing with this as if it were normal case; that means you're the victim." Hotch walks out leaving you dumbfounded. "He can't just make me sit around and do nothing! Spence that's not fair I want to find I want to find this guy just as badly!" Reid shakes his head and moves away a stray piece of your hair. "He's afraid the unsub will come after you again and this time he'll get you." His hand moves down to start rubbing your cheek gently "I know you want to help, but Hotch's decisions usually are the most sensible ones. I remember when I got shot." You look at him in shock. "Don't worry, it was a long time ago. I've been through a lot worse since...okay that's not helping Zoe I'm fine, but you're not. This man can come back, and seriously hurt you. The point is I was in your shoes a while ago and I hated Hotch for not letting me work. But in the end he was right, I was no use until I was better." You look at Reid with disbelief. "When did you get shot in the leg?!" He laughs pulling you closer "and hey, if you really want to help, you can help me here safely in the BAU." He says ignoring your question. "Don't try to ignore my question! When did you-" Reid kisses you, stopping you mid-sentence "help me with the profile?" He asks innocently after pulling away. You smile and nod. "You know that won't work forever...I'll become immune to your kisses sooner or later if you keep abusing them like that." Reid laughs and bites his lip "I highly doubt your body will make you become immune to something that isn't harming you. If anything my kisses are helping your body considering those who kiss frequently are less likely to suffer from stomach, bladder and blood infections. I'm also strengthening the most important muscle in your body, your heart, as well as lowering your blood pressure, cholesterol and stress. And if that wasn't enough me kissing you also helps keep your skin so smooth. So basically my kisses are doing more good, thus it is not likely for you to become immune to them" Reid concludes with a cheeky grin he gets up and walks to the board, "Now let's get this profile started."


	35. Name a Face

"I can't believe we still haven't come up with anything!" You yell, still frustrated that you were unable to help. "Don't worry the artist will be here soon, maybe you'll recognize the man's face. Or maybe the team's found something that can help us." Reid tries to comfort you. "I guess...it's just I hate being so helpless. I...we should be able to get this guy so quickly. I mean you know what he looks like, and we know what he wants. Why is it so hard to get him?!" You look at Reid for the answer and realize his eyebrows were scrunched up again. This time instead of worry, affection coursed through your veins. You just couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked when he was focused. Hearing you giggle Reid looks up confused. "What?" You shake your head blushing a little, a smile growing on your face. "Nothing...it's just you're really adorable when you think..you start to pace and your eyebrows scrunch up, something that would make most people look angry, but it makes you look sexy..and umm the way you start to nibble on your lip as if the answer is deep inside it and all you have to do is nibble deep enough, and when all else fails you put your hand through your hair and sigh softly...yea...it's nothing" you blush as you realize what you had just said, but Reid smiles and helps you up. "It looks like our artist is here, let's go draw our unsub." He replies, and you hobble to the artist. After describing the shooter with possible too much detail for what seemed to be hours, the artist and Reid had finally come to a consensus..almost. "The ears were closer to his face." The artist looks at him in disgust. "This is the closest a human ear can be." He argues. "I'm done, I hope you find this man, considering the amount of effort it took to draw him up." The artist leaves in a huff, and you can't help but laugh. "Spence you made him run away!" You giggle as Reid looks at the drawing. "Minus the ears I think this is our unsub. Does it look like anyone you know Zoe?" Reid asks hopefully. You examine the drawing, something about the face gives you shivers. You knew him but from where? "I was always bad with faces..I know this guy Spence, and I know I don't like him, but I can't remember a name, or anything about him." You put your head down on the table and close your eyes tightly. You had to remember this guy. You just had to. "Hey, Zoe, it's okay." Reid puts a hand on your shoulder and you look up "not everyone has an eidetic memory." He jokes getting a smile from you. "Besides if you knew who he was it would take away the mystery, and the mystery is the best part." He adds smiling. "You know Gideon said something like that to me today too, he really is your mentor." Reid grins bashfully and you pick up the drawing one more time. "High school." You say as it suddenly hits you. "We went to high school together, he was one of my sister's closest friends. He looks exactly like he used to, minus the facial hair. Also I think you were right about the ears." He let's out an 'I told him so!' and you laugh softly before continuing "I don't remember much about him, he was a year older than us, but he was always around Maggie, my sister. I think his name was Aaron something...or was it Andrew...I'm not sure." Reid nods, eyebrows scrunched. "That's good, we've got something for the profile, but you say that you two weren't close, why would he want to shoot you?" He asks curiously "I really don't know, he and I never talked besides the occasional hello. If anything I would have expected him to attack my sister." Reid continues to nod, organizing his thoughts on the white board. "It looks like were getting somewhere..." He paused as he drew a final line, before turning to you. "Maybe we could bring your sister in to identify our unsub?" He asked cautiously understanding from your tone that you and your sister weren't the best of friends. "Oh the joy of seeing Maggie again." You say sarcastically. "I'll call her."


	36. Garcia to the Rescue

"Boy have I got something for you two." Garcia says entering the room where you and Reid are huddled around the white board trying to create a profile. "What have you got for us oh goddess of technical analysis?" You joke, interested in hearing anything that could help further this case. "Well considering both you and Reid live in apartments with great security footage, I've got loads." You smile gratefully as she continues "I looked through both footage and lucky for us 'John's Rug Cleaning' van came up in both." Reid interjects. "Garcia, I know you may need your rugs cleaned but we need evidence." Garcia laughs "Oh my sweet bundle of nerd, I looked into the company, but there was no such thing." Reid looked confused and you couldn't help but smile, for someone so smart he could be so clueless at times. "This guy was watching me." You explain to Reid. "Exactly my lovable princess. Just for fun I also watched the footage here at the BAU and again we've got a match. This creepy sick-o followed you everywhere." You shudder it was one thing getting shot, but having your every move be watched that was not something you could handle. Garcia notices and gives you a soft squeeze. "Don't worry, no one can hurt my baby while I'm here, I looked up the license plate and the van belongs to one, James Adison. I printed out a picture of him if that helps at all." You and Reid look at the picture doubtfully "Not our guy." You say in unison. "I'm sorry sweet-cheeks but maybe this creepy sick-o will tell us where the evil psycho is." You nod trying to hide your disappointment. You try your best to smile as you say, "You're right Garcia. We should bring him in to get questioned right Spence?" Reid nods, "We'll find this guy." He assures you. "Oh and there's one more thing." Garcia adds, you look up hoping for something useful. "I looked into the gun like Hotch said. It was a 44 Magmum, registered to over 60 people in the area." You look at Garcia waiting for more. "Obviously I didn't stop there because I am the amazingly fabulous technical analyst of the BAU and I couldn't just stop there. So I cross-referenced all the owners, with anyone who knew James Adison, the guy with the van, and I got one hit." Garcia explains. "So who's our guy?" You ask excitedly. Garcia shakes her head a little, her smile fading "Well..." Reid takes the file away from her and begins to read it. Soon his eyebrows are scrunched, and it doesn't look good. "Spence?" He continues to deduce something in his mind ignoring you. "Spencer? Who is it? Is it our unsub?" Reid shakes his head and looks at you. "The gun belongs to your sister." You sit down confused. When had your sister gotten a gun? How did she know James Adison? How did your sister's gun get into the hands of a man who almost killed you? Why was someone trying to kill you? "God Spence this has just made everything more confusing." Reid looks at you sympathetically before wrapping his arms around you. "We'll get through this Zoe, we'll bring both James and Maggie into questioning and we'll get our answers. We'll catch this guy Zoe I promise. It'll be over before you know it." You look into Reid's chest as he slowly strokes your hair and you wish you could just stay there forever.


	37. Evil Twin?

"Spidey has a twin?! How come no one told me about this? I could have had double the fun!" Morgan jokes only to elbowed in the stomach by J.J. While Morgan whimpers about how it will bruise Hotch asks you about your sister. "Do you think she hired someone to shoot you?" You look at him still confused. "I didn't even know she was in Quantico." You admit and he nods his head. "Jason, bring in Ms. Brooks" You look up "Err, Doctor actually." You almost instinctively correct him. He ignores you "I'm going to get James Addison. J.J. you're coming with me. As soon as we find out who shot you we'll bring him in. If you can remember a name tell Garcia." You nod as they leave. You stand on your crutches face-to-face with a curious team. "Does she look like you?" Morgan asks curiously, as the other two shot daggers at him. "No, actually you'd never know that we were twins if you saw us together. She's blonde and has green eyes, but appearance isn't the only difference between us. To be honest the only thing we have in common is our last name." You admit still slightly shocked about it all. When had your sister come to town? Why had she gotten a gun, and why did a man you can't even remember try to kill you with it? "Nah man, you guys have to have more in common than that." He persists. "Nothing, she liked Math and Science. I liked History and English. She liked volleyball and basketball, I played soccer and field hockey. She's a professor, I work with the FBI. She hates interacting with people. I love talking to anyone. Do you want more?" You ask avoiding Reid's eyes. You hadn't been able to look at him since you found out about your sister. You had seen enough sympathy from the rest of the team you didn't want to see it in his eyes. "Okay, I get it you and her have nothing in common...that means she'd be perfect for me." He teases, getting a slap in the head from Garcia. "OUCH! Way to take a joke baby girl." Morgan complains. "It's not fun and games when you mess with my little girl, sugar." Morgan raises his hands in defeat and walks away. Enough fun and games, you needed to figure this out and quick.


	38. Questions

"Do you own a 44 Magnum, Dr. Brooks?" Gideon had brought in your sister and was questioning her now. "I do...but what does that have to do with my sister being in danger?" Your sister asks confused. Gideon explains the situation to her, in the other room Hotch was interrogating James Addison. "Do you know Zoey Brooks?" He asks as he slides a paper which you assume is a picture of you towards Addison. He nods his head "Yeah, that's the girl from my last job." He admits, shocking you a little by his honesty. "And what exactly was this job Mr. Addison?" Hotch asks coldly. "I protect people." He replies not hazed by Hotch's tone. "The chick who hired me was this gal's sister. She told me she was gettin' threats and this gal, Zoey, I guess is her name, was gonna get hurt and she needed someone to watch her. That's my job. So I did it. The chick who hired me didn't even know who was threatenin' her. She just told me to watch out for a guy. I found a guy but he didn't look like no threat. Dude looked like he would break if you laid a finger on him. I told her about him anyways, and she told the dude she was staying with. Now that guy was huge. Anyways..." You turn your attention back to Gideon and your sister, not wanting to hear about how much this guy knew about you. "I never used that gun in my life!" She screams at Gideon who tries to calm her down. It looks like he had told her the whole story. "Someone did, Maggie. And that's why we need you to tell us everything you know." Gideon continues when Maggie finally calms down. "Why are you here in Quantico, Zoey says she didn't even know you were in town." Gideon asks softly. "An old friend of ours, Andy. It was his birthday last weekend and I wanted to surprise him so I came into town. That's who I've been staying with these last couple of weeks." Maggie explains. Suddenly you realize something. "Spence, it's him. Andy's our guy. Maggie's had a huge crush on him since high school. She would never realize it." Reid looks at you, unable to hide the surprise look on his face. He was happy you were acknowledging him again but he quickly nodded and passed the news on to Garcia and the rest of the team. You turn your attention back to the interrogation room. Gideon shows your sister the drawing "Is this Andy?" He asks cautiously. Your sister nods, not really understanding what he had to do with anything. "If his birthday was last weekend why stay here for so long?" Gideon asks curiously. "I-uhmm felt safe with him." Gideon looks at her curiously. "What made you feel unsafe?" Maggie looks down and starts to bite her nails distractedly. It was one of her worst habits. "Ever since I've gotten to Quantico, I've been getting these letters, they basically tell me to leave or they'd hurt Zoey." Gideon listens carefully. "I didn't tell her because I knew she would go to the police and I knew that would make things worse." Maggie continues. "So instead you bought a gun, and made someone watch over Zoey's every move." Gideon states calmly. Maggie nods again. "And Andy kept the gun safe for you?" He asks, only to get another nod. "It was actually his idea for me to get a gun." She explains. "Of course it was." Gideon says under his breath. "Why didn't you leave? Would that not have solved all your problems?" He asks as he passes her a tissue. She had started crying and her ample amount of makeup was ruined. Two other differences between you and your sister, you only wore makeup when going out (and that was only mascara, eye liner, and a little lip stick) and you never cried in front of people. "I didn't think my sister was safe, and I didn't feel safe alone. I liked being with Andy." She explained. You shake you head. You had to admit even though your sister was smart, she trusted people way too easily. "There is some very harsh irony to this story." Gideon states looking at your sister sympathetically. "Irony?" She asks getting a slight nod from Gideon. "Andy is the man who was threatening you. He was the one who tried to kill your sister. The one person you felt safe with was the reason you didn't feel safe alone." He explains. More tears fall from Maggie's eyes as she faces the truth. As you watch your sister break down, Reid comes up from behind you. "We've got him here. He has no idea what's going on, we put him in Room 1. We're going to start questioning him soon." You nod looking at your sister once more before hobbling towards Room 1.


	39. Answers

"Jason I want you to go in and question him. We know he tried to shoot Brooks but we need a confession, and we need to figure out why he didn't want Brooks...the other Brooks...Maggie around." Hotch explains as the team stands outside room one. Reid stands next to you with his hands in his pocket and his eyebrows scrunched. "Uhh Hotch? Can I do this one?" He takes a hand out of his pocket and rubs his neck nervously. "I-umm, he'll recognize me. He'll mention that night and we'll have something on him.." He explains convincingly even though he sounded terrified. Gideon nods, "I think this one's Reid's." He tells Hotch who agrees, "Alright, but if it doesn't work I'm sending in Jason." Reid nods and enters the interrogation room. He is met by a cocky grin from your unsub, Andy Harris, but that doesn't faze Reid who walks in and sits down across from him. "Did you know that more than 60% of women who are murdered know their killer personally?" He asks Andy who seemed to be enjoying Reid's company. "Nope. I didn't know that. Do you know how many killers know there interrogators personally?" He replied, causing Reid to smile. This was going to be way too easy for him. "I wouldn't know, probably not a large percentage, considering officers aren't able to work cases that they are connected to personally." Reid explains, Andy looks at him amused. "So why are you on this case Dr. Reid?" He asks, Reid tries to hide his smile, this couldn't get easier. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asks innocently. You laugh, he wasn't even trying. Andy had realized his mistake and was trying to clean it up. "I meant...the FBI...why are you on this case..whatever this case is." If he hadn't been stuttering it would have been a nice save, but your smile doesn't fade because you can tell by the look on Reid's face he had his rebuttal ready. "Oh. I almost forgot. You know Zoey Brooks right?" Andy shakes his head thinking he had gotten away from the trouble. "So you have no recollection of this girl?" Reid slides the photo of you towards him. Andy shakes his head again "Nope, who is she?" He asks with confidence. "Oh no one important." Even though you know Reid didn't mean it, that sentence stung. "I just thought you knew her." Reid shrugs. Even Andy looked confused at this point. What was Reid up to? None of you knew, and you could feel Hotch shooting daggers at everyone in the room for letting him allow Reid to do the questioning. "Why did you think I knew her? I don't understand, is she why I'm here?" Andy asks continuing his little lying spree. Although the confusion in his voice was genuine. He seemed surprised Reid hadn't accused him of anything yet. "Well I thought you two were close. Someone told me you guys were the best of friends. That's why I thought you should be told personally that Agent Brooks was shot and killed a few nights ago. But since you have no recollection of her, I guess I'm just wasting your time. I'm sorry for any inconveniences we caused sir." Reid continues, causing everyone else to get wide-eyed in surprise. The widest set of eyes belonged to Andy who also had a couple tears streaming down his face. "S-she's dead?" Gideon studies Reid "What is he doing?" He whispers. Hotch heads towards the interrogation door. "Wait! Hotch he knows something. He's figured it all out. Just give him time" You beg Hotch, hoping you were right about Reid. Hotch sits down again and you all turn back to Reid is giving Andy a tissue. "You're quite a compassionate person Andy. I mean crying over someone you don't even know. That's compassion." Andy doesn't answer so Reid continues "She died in my arms you know. She was at my house, and someone broke in and shot her. I was about to call an ambulance but she stopped me. She told me it was time for her to die. She had everything she had wanted, because she had finally found her true love." This causes Andy to look up. "Do you know who her true love was Andy?" Reid asks. Andy looks up tearful. "This is madness." Hotch says heading to the door again. "No! Look Hotch he's getting through to him. Please just give him 2 minutes." To your surprise Morgan takes your side and J.J. nods her head in agreement. "She's right. Reid is breaking him Aaron, just give him a couple minutes." Gideon speaks up. "Aright, he's got 2 minutes then I'm going in myself." Hotch agrees, everyone turns back to Reid. "...the only thing she needed before she felt fulfilled? The one person she loved with all her heart? Do you want to know who that was?" He continued. Andy nods hesitantly, and takes a guess. "Was it me?" He asks meekly. Reid laughs, "Of course not! You don't even know her, it was me." *Love Spence? I barely know him...yea I love kissing him but what is he going on about? Does he really think I'd let myself die because I met him? He must have a plan. I just hope he gets to the point before the vein on Hotch's neck bursts.* Suddenly Andy jumps out of his seat angry with Reid. "You're a liar! She loves me! She's only ever loved me! This whole thing is your fault!" He screams before crashing back down into his seat, putting his head in his hands. "She wasn't supposed to die. I shot at you. I didn't think the bullet hit anyone. She wasn't supposed to die. I didn't want to kill her. She wasn't supposed to die." He repeats to himself as Reid leaves the room to join the rest of the team, who are shocked by the outcome. "So who wants to make the arrest?" He asks calmly. "How did you know?" J.J. is finally able to ask the question everyone wanted the answer to. Reid looks at the team sheepishly, before resting his eyes on you and putting his hands in his pocket. "He knew my name." Reid states simply as if it was the perfect explanation. "What's that got to do with anything Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks still confused. Reid rubs his neck and continues to explain "Well, umm, I never told him my name. So I knew we were missing something, what we were missing was that he was after me, not Zoe." The team looks even more confused. "But how did he know you?" You ask looking at him with amazement, he was definitely a genius. Either that or you were all stupid. Reid fidgets around, not really enjoying all the attention. "Maggie, well technically James Addison. He said he told Maggie about a guy who looked like he was about to break." You see him start to blush "Well that was me. He told her about me and Maggie told Andy." Everyone starts nodding finally understanding what was happening. "But what did he want from our spidey?" Morgan asks. "He is obsessed with her. He wanted her for himself. You could tell by the way he held the picture of her. He got jealous that she was, uhhh spending time with another guy." J.J. nods, "That also explains why he threatened Maggie, the creep didn't want her to find out." She realizes out loud. Reid nods and turns to Hotch. "So who's making the arrest?" You hobble towards Hotch. "Umm...is it alright if I do it?" You ask getting confused looks from the team. "I want him to know that I'm alive and that Spence wasn't lying about me not caring about him." You explain. Hotch looks at you, but you look right back. Finally he nods. "Go in with Morgan." He says shaking his head a little. "Thank you." You smile widely as you hobble toward the door with Morgan behind you. He opens the door and let's you in. "Andy." You say harshly. He looks up and his eyes grow wide in shock. "Y-you're alive. He lied. He told me you were dead. I knew you'd come back to me." You shake your head. "I was never with you Andy, and I never want to be. You're just some creep my sister was friends with in high school." Andy moves towards you "That's not true, you love me. You-" He tries to reach for your hands but Morgan cuffs him. "Andrew Harris, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Spencer Reid." You say unhazed as Morgan takes him away. You hobble out and stand with the rest of the team. "Well.." You say as you steady yourself with Reid's help. "Another successful case Agent Brooks." Hotch says without showing even a hint of emotion. "And what a case it was." J.J. says with a soft sigh, giving you a small hug before heading to her office. "Take the rest of the week off." Hotch orders before heading to his office as well. You turn to Reid and smile. This meant three days that you could spend with your genius. "Try and get some sleep, you two." Gideon orders. "We have three days for that." You reply with a smile. "Knowing you two, you'll forget about sleep until it's too late." He states. You laugh. "I don't forget anything." Reid replies causing you to laugh even more. Gideon chuckles and goes to his office to pack up for the week. Reid smiles awkwardly at you. "Do you...maybe want to come over?" He asks biting his lips softly. You grin happily. "Sure." And at that moment everything felt perfect.


	40. Me Again!

Hey guys! Me again, the author...that feels weird to say, well type, considering my teacher never gives me an A in english, well that's a lie he did...once. Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm really sad. Yea, this is me sad. You don't see this very often so treasure it. Not that you actually see me. I get off topic way to easily, what I'm trying to say is well it would be nice if I got some reviews on what I've written so far. Only because I want to know if you are still interested in me writing. The only reason I wrote this fanfic, was because the other ones just didn't fit my taste but then people actually liked this story so I continued. So if you don't like the story anymore there's no point in me continuing. But if you do like it I do have a few chapters ready for you to read. Oh also on the topic of chapters...I'm sorry it takes me so long to update at times. I usually write out the stories in a notebook, then have to type it up on my phone, and I upload them from my phone. It's a long process, so even though I have like 10 chapters in my notebook only 3 are uploaded cuz that's all I was able to type out. It's confusing I know, just know that I am still writing and I'm sorry I take so long to upload. Anyways. Yea. Review. Please. Thanks. (:


	41. Thank You!

Thanks a lot for all the reviews! You guys seem to like this story more than I thought. I'm going to try and keep this short. I just wanted to say thanks, I'll be updating soon. Hopefully today, but I have to go on a university tour, so maybe tomorrow. Oh also, the team has their suspicions after that case but Gideon is the only one that really mentions the two going out. Becasue the two really haven't even had a proper date yet, they haven't really told anyone or made anything official BUT THAT WILL CHANGE...and soon I hope. *sneak peek of the next couple chapters* A lot of good movies, a sleep deprived girl, a surprise visit from 2 funny agents, then it's back to work, and a call down to Hotch's office. That will probably be where I'll update to next. Oh one more thing, who doesn't love Will? I'm thinkin about adding him into the story just so that this story has a happy Will and J.J. Cuz they're so cute but I hate how everyone either breaks them up or forgets about Will's existance. That's enough rambling, but to be honest I don't get why people hate Will, if it wasn't for the adorkableness of Reid, Will would have been my CM crush. Sorry Morgan but you'll always be just a friend. Also I apologize in advance to people who have not watched the movies I mention in the next chapter, because I basically spoil them for you. So you should probably watch A Beautiful Mind, 'The Fight Club' and 'Forrest Gump', before I update. I apologize for my knack of ruining things for people. Anyways...that was me keeping it short. Thanks again for being so awesome and putting up with my slow updating. I will update soon I promise :)


	42. Movie Night

Once you get to Reid's house you walk to the familiar living room and notice the hole in the wall. The last few days come rushing back "Maybe we should've gone my house." You say as you walk up to the wall. You begin to imagine what it would have felt like if that hole was in you, or worse in Reid. "I uhh haven't been home, I didn't have anytime to call someone to fix it yet..." He says moving you away from the wall and leading you to the kitchen. "Until I do...you're not allowed in the living room." He jokes as he helps you sit down. "What happens if I go in Doctor?" You joke back. "Well, I've got a couple methods of achieving what I want." He says sneakily making you burst out in laughter. "Oh so now telling your mommy on me and kissing me have become methods of achieving what you want?" He smiles and gives you a quick peck. "Definitely, now what do you want to eat?" Reid asks while looking through his cupboards for any type of food. "What do you have?" You ask stifling a giggle as Reid continues to search for food in his fridge, still unsuccessful. "I'll order whatever you like." He says looking at you sheepishly. You laugh "You're lucky I'm not hungry, Spence." You get up and hobble towards him "Are you seriously going to keep me hostage in a kitchen with no food?" You ask leaning on a counter near him. He looks at you in distress. "If we go back you're just going to think about what happened..." He states, eyebrows furrowed as he weighs his options. "Well being in held hostage in the kitchen certainly isn't making me forget what happened." You point out. He looks at the tiles on the floor avoiding your eyes. "I just want to make sure you feel safe. I'm not big and strong but I will do anything to keep you safe..." He rubs his neck before putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly. You smile and pull him closer to you. He was perfect. "Well Doctor, lucky for you I have a thing for geniuses who aren't big and strong but will do anything to keep me safe." You kiss him softly. "And Spence, you have to remember I'm part of the FBI. I think I can handle a couple bad guys right?" You wink and he nods before pulling you into another kiss. "Now is it okay if we go back to the living room? I promise I won't keep thinking about what happened." You grab your crutches. "Alright but what do you want to do?" He asks as you follow him to the living room and sit on the couch. "I don't know, let's watch a movie or something." You shrug. "A movie? I-uhh don't really have many..." He admits. You smile, of course he wouldn't. The amount of time it takes him to watch one movie, is equivalent to about 20 books watching the movie would just be a waste of time. "What movies do you have?" You ask curious as to what movies were worth the genius' time. "Uhmmm. Well most of them are documentaries, why don't I just bring them all here?" Reid gets up and heads to his room, returning with a stack of DVDs. You laugh as he puts them down on the coffee table and sits back down on the couch. "Why am I not surprised it only took you one trip?" You ask, he blushes as you look through the DVDs. He was right about most of them being documentaries. He had ones on schizophrenia, the great depression, guns, the list went on. Reid picks one up and hands it to you. "How about this one?" He asks softly. You look at the title and smile. *A Beautiful Mind* "Have you watched this?" You ask him amused. He nods and your smile gets bigger. "This is one of my favorite movies ever." You say happily, causing Reid to smile somewhat proud of his movie choice. "I like watching it and finding all the mathematical errors they make." He admits putting the DVD in the player. "Of course you do Spence." You giggle as the two of you get comfortable on the couch. You watch the movie with an extra feature, Reid pointing out all the mistakes. But you weren't annoyed by it, in fact it made the movie more enjoyable. When the movie progressed however Reid became more and more quiet. You began to tear up when you found out Charles and Marcee we just figments of John's imagination. No matter how many time you watched this movie that part made you cry. Reid notices the tears in your eyes, and pulls you closer. For the rest of the movie he holds on to you tightly, as if he'd lose you if he let go. As the movie comes to an end you look up at Reid and smile "I love this movie." You say softly, still in the Reid's arms. "Sometimes I think I'm like John Nash. What if I'm not in the FBI, and I'm just having a schizophrenic episode? What if I'm just imagining it all, the cases, Hotch, Morgan, Gideon, Garcia, J.J. even you. What if I made you up?" He looks away with glazed eyes. You sit up and touch his face so he looks at you. "Spence, you're not a schizophrenic. I know since you're mom is you think that it was passed down to you, but you've got to believe that we're real. Just think about it logically. First of all Nash was living two lives, a real one and one he made up. You just have one, the FBI. Secondly what about your mom? She knew me before you did." He smiles weakly. "You're first argument is stronger than your second. My mom's mind is not very reliable. You're right though. I'm just afraid, I know what it's like living with someone who has schizophrenia. I just don't want someone to have to deal with me like I had to deal with my mom. But on another note, you put your stronger argument first, you never do that." You pull him closer, wrapping your arms around his neck "That's because I still have 2 more reasons." He looks at you skeptically. "Number one, you would never be able to imagine all of this. After knowing you for only 3 months, I still had enough time to realize that although you are a genius you have the worst imagination, you wouldn't be able to create this life, or the people with that silly imagination of yours." He laughs "You're right, I would never be able to think up a girl as amazing as you." You blush, shaking your head. "Well I was talking about someone as annoying as Morgan but.." You joke, making him laugh harder. "You really are perfect." he says pulling you even closer "Alright enough with the compliments, I'm not that great. I think I'm 60% perfect so that's average, aka not that great." He laughs "Okay Miss 60% Perfect, what's your last reason?" You move in closer so that your lips are almost touching. "This one's kind of an experiment." You whisper before kissing him softly. Slowly you pull away, "See, the experiment is simple. Considering you can only feel things that are tangible, or in simple terms, 'real', the only way you'd be able to feel that was if I existed. I'm assuming you did feel the action, since you returned it, thus I am not a figment of your imagination. Furthermore, since I, a real girl, state that everything in your life is also real, there is no reasonable doubt which suggests that you, Dr. Spencer Reid, are a schizophrenic. Thank you." You take a little bow, making Reid chuckle. "It's at moments like these that I remember you have your law degree." He says as you begin to look through the rest of the DVDs. You laugh and find another good movie. "Hey Spence, what's the first rule of the fight club?" You ask handing him the DVD. "Don't talk about the fight club Zoe." He says trying to make a joke. You laugh at his awkwardness. "Do you want to watch it?" He asks, you nod and he gets up and switches the movies. He sits back down and you cozy up next to him. You watch as men beat each other up, men beat themselves up, and men make soap, out of fat they steal from liposuction facilities. Every time you watched this movie it surprised you how real Brad Pitt is and you get disappointed when you find out he isn't real. "What do you think Spence, 'A Beautiful Mind' or 'The Fight Club'?" You ask as the credits start to roll. Reid scrunches up his eyebrows as if you had asked the world's most difficult question. "A Beautiful Mind is based on a true story, but The Fight Club really shows how real the imaginations feel for people who do have schizophrenia. I guess, based on that I'd have to say The Fight Club." You smile. "Spence, what's the second rule of The Fight Club?" Reid shakes his head, smirking "You really can't talk about the Fight Club, Zoe." You giggle and continue looking through the DVDs "If you have '12 Monkeys', 'Harold and Maude', or 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' I'm declaring you a psychology major by default." You joke, making him laugh. "Sorry, I do have this?" He hands you '12 Angry Men.' You laugh. "You want a law degree now? Angry Men, Monkeys, same thing." You joke as he gets up to put it into the player. As the movie promos start you rest your head on Reid's chest. "You know what makes me angry about The Fight Club?" He looks down at you amused. "What?" You scrunch up your nose, the way you do when your frustrated. "We never learn the main characters name!" You exclaim getting a chuckle out of Reid. "I'm serious Spence, do you know how difficult it is to explain the story if you don't know the main character's name?!" Reid chuckles again. "You know Zoe, the best solution would be to let people watch it themselves." He smiles playing with a strand of your hair. "What's the fun in that? When you watch a good movie you're supposed to tell people about it." He stifles a laugh "You're supposed to tell them the name, not the plot silly." You look up. "I'm really good at ruining movies, and books for people." You admit as the movie finally begins. 12 men argue about a case, that Reid solves for you in 12 seconds while absentmindedly playing with your hair. "Are you really looking for another one Zoe?" He asks in disbelief as you sit up and begin searching through the slowly disappearing pile of DVDs. "Last one I promise. You have the best movies ever!" He smiles happily, "Most people say my movies aren't that great. Morgan would rather I have 'The Dark Knight' series, Garcia is all about 'Harry Potter'. J.J. keeps telling me to watch movies like 'A Walk to Remember'." You laugh. "Okay two things. Number one, I love these movies. And number two if to you 'most people' means the team, you need to meet more people." You tease, Reid smiles and begins to stack up the pile of DVDs you've already looked through. Suddenly you let out a shriek, scaring Reid. "YOU HAVE FORREST GUMP!" He nods and takes the DVD in your hand. "I love Forrest Gump, no one has Forrest Gump. You're amazing!" Reid laughs at your excitement as he puts in the final movie. "My friend's think I'm weird for liking this movie." You say as he joins you back on the couch and you put your head on his chest again. "You're anything but weird." Reid says as he continues to play with your hair. " You smile as Forrest tries to win Jenny's love. You tear up when Bubba dies. You watch as Forrest is rejected, and your heart aches when Jenny dies. As the credits roll you let out a yawn. Reid impulsively checks his watch. "It's two o'clock," He states in shock. "You must be exhausted. Do you um want me to take you home?" He asks, unsure of what to do, considering he'd never been in this situation. "You, driving me home, when it's this dark out? Now that's a nightmare." You shudder thinking about it. That was too dangerous. "You could stay here.." Reid suggests hesitantly. "Really? I don't want to intrude. I could call a cab." You suggest even though you were reluctant to move. He shakes his head, "You're staying, you can't take a cab this late, it's not safe. You can sleep in my bed for the night." Now it's your turn to disagree. "Nuh-uh. If I'm staying, I'm the one sleeping on the couch, it's only fair." Reid looks at you ready to argue but you don't let him speak. "You're not arguing. This isn't a TV show, you're not Desi Arnaz." He looks at you with his confused puppy dog face. "TV show?" He asks and you explain, "Yes, if we argued about it we'd be like a really bad TV show, with an awful love story. It's the worst plot, I feel bad about sleeping on the bed while you barely fit on the couch, and you feel bad about sleeping on the bed while your guest is on the couch. So we'll argue, and finally decide to share the bed, and that will lead to..." you blush as Reid begins to understand. "Anyways I'm too tired to get off the couch." You add, Reid nods and gets up awkwardly. "Do you uh, want a shirt or something to change into?" He rubs his neck as he started to turn red. "Oh, uh-yes please." You say equally as awkwardly as Reid goes to get you a pillow, blanket, and shirt. He comes back and hands you the things before turning back to his room. You take off your clothes and wear the shirt that Reid had given you, it smelt just like him making you smile as you got underneath the blanket and put your head on the pillow. You're about to fall asleep when Reid comes back out of his room. "Zoe?" You look up drowsily, noticing Reid was only wearing pajama pants. "Yea?" You ask sitting up. He walks up to you "it's really a shame that I'm not Desi, because you'd be the perfect Lucille." He says before giving you a light peck on the lips. You giggle softly and he grins "Good night Zoe." he says as he gives you a soft kiss on the forehead and turns around to go back to his room. You fall asleep with the smile still on your face. Reid had picked the perfect time to get one of your movie references.


	43. Surprise Visit

The next day you wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of Reid banging his leg on to something. You sit up and stretch. "You okay, Spence?" You ask as you grab your crutches and head to the kitchen. You are greeted by a genius holding a cup of coffee and rubbing his knee. "I'm fine.." He says sheepishly as he puts the cup down on the table that had breakfast ready. "How long have you been awake?" You ask as you sit down in the seat next to him. "Uhmm..2 hours." He says after checking his watch. "What time is it anyways?" You ask curiously as you take a sip of the coffee he made you. "It's 10." He says cheerfully. You're surprised you actually slept for 8 hours, but at the same time you feel refreshed. "So you woke up and decided to go out and buy breakfast?" You assume, considering Reid was fully-clothed in his sweater-vest attire. Reid shakes his head. "Actually I woke up, saw a beautiful girl asleep on my couch, panicked, remembered why she was there and realized she hadn't had any dinner, that's when I decide to go out and buy breakfast." He takes a bite out of his muffin and you laugh, "You're getting funnier, are you trying to impress someone Spence?" You tease, getting another one of his adorable chuckles out of him. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Did you also invite someone over while I was asleep?" You joke, curious as to who was at the door. 3eid shakes his head. "I'll go see who it is." He says as he walks out of the kitchen. You grab your crutches and follow him. "Uh-oh." He mutters when he looks through the peephole. "What's wrong?" You ask getting a little worried. "Take a look for yourself." He whispers. You look at him confused as the knocking gets louder, but you look anyways. Standing on the other side of the door was Morgan, with his partner in crime Garcia. "Reid open up man! We don't have all day!" Morgan shoutd as he starts banging the door. You step out of the way to let Reid open it. Reid reluctantly unlocks it and let's him in. "Dude what took you so-Brooks?" Morgan notices you leaning against a far wall. You begin to blush realizing the only type of clothes you had on was Reid's shirt. This did not look good. "Zoey? What are you doing here?" Garcia asks as she let's herself in behind Morgan. Reid stands at the door, frustrated by the home invasion. "Well, I was, uhh Spence wanted, umm we were..." You start blushing suddenly unable to create full sentences. "OHMYGOSH! Our babies have grown up!" Garcia shrieks misunderstanding your stammering. "Alright! My man, up top!" Morgan says putting his hand up toward Reid waiting for a high-five. "It's not like that." You and Reid say at the same time, both of you redder than a tomato. "I invited Zoey over yesterday after work, we were watching movies." Reid explains, "We umm, watched too many and lost track of time." You nod, "It was too late for me to go home, so Spence suggest I stay here for the night." You explain finally able to speak again. "But that's besides the point, why are you two here?" Reid asks annoyed. "Oh right! We're here on a special mission." Garcia chirps. Morgan laughs "J.J's having a BBQ. We're the 'Make-sure-Zoey-And-Spence-Come' team." He explains. You and Reid look at each other, with disappointment in your eyes. You knew that he didn't want to go, and he knew you didn't either, but with Garcia and Morgan here to drag you two there you had no choice. "Luckily we only needed to make one stop." Morgan adds earning a slap in the head by you. "Hey! I'm just saying we were lucky!" You grab your crutches and start gathering your stuff. "Hotness, you take Reid's car and head to J.J's with him. I got to take Zoey to her house to change. We'll meet you there." Garcia says as she gets you out of Reid's apartment. "Alright baby-girl, see ya there."" He winks as he drags Reid out to his car. "Now that they're gone, I want everything going on between you and him. And don't you dare say nothing. No girl will put on the shirt of a guy who's 'nothing'. I'm serious Zoey don't try and lie to me, I'll figure it out. I always do." Garcia says as she helps you into her car. This was going to be a long ride.


	44. Fairytales

"You're first kiss was in a hospital?!" Garcia shouts in disgust. "Can't get anymore romantic than that." She says sarcastically. You were at your house trying on outfit after outfit trying to find one Garcia approved of. "It's not like that Garcia, sure it wasn't a film-worthy moment, but who wants that?" You hobble out in your plain green shirt and jeans that don't fit right because of your cast. "What do you think?" You ask losing any hope that you had that this would ever end. "Just about every girl in the universe wants a film-worthy kiss!" She exclaims as she looks you up and down biting her lip. "Uh-uh, put on shorts, or a skirt, oh-oh a dress, put on a dress!" You shake your head this was going to go on forever if you didn't put a stop to it. "Fairytales are overrated. They rely on beauty, money, and the ugly ones always lose." You pick up the one summer dress you had, a white one that you got for a present 3 years ago. You had never actually put it on so you had no idea if it would fit. "Garcia, this is the last one, you have to pick after this, okay?" She nods as you go into your bathroom and start to change. "You know you're really a pessimist." She states matter-of-factly. "Me? How am I a pessimist?" You ask as you try to keep your balance while getting into the dress. "You make fairytales sound awful, what about Snow White, and Cinderella, they're such happy stories." You shake your head as you grab the first cardigan you see to wear on top of the dress. You hobble back into your room. "Snow White was perfect, Cinderella was beautiful, they both fall for a prince, who has all the money in the world. And both the villains are ugly. Garcia sometimes I think you forget that I'm technically a lawyer and am very good at winning arguments. Even pointless ones that have nothing to do with anything." You say as you stand in front of a mirror and pull down the dress awkwardly. "You just-" Garcia stops as she looks you up and down. "Don't change anything. It's perfect." She says as she starts fussing with your hair. "Garcia, it's just a BBQ what's with all this prettying me up?" You ask confused. "I'm not prettying you up. I'm just bringing out the pretty. You won't ever put any effort into your look, so I might as well. Anyways you have to look good for Spencer." She teases making you blush. "Alright, so if you're not a pessimist what are you then?" Garcia asks bringing up the topic again as she starts combing out your tangled hair. "I just don't believe in fairytales. Love's nothing like they show in the movies, the only story that I think remotely captures love is Jane Eyre." You explain, getting a groan out of Garcia. "You mean the book where the teenage girl falls in love with the guy with the crazy wife? Really Zoe? I remember reading that book in high school. I hated it." She pulls out the comb and starts braiding your hair. "Okay I seriously feel like a 12 year old right now Garcia. I can fix my own hair." Garcia shakes her head and continues braiding "You'll put this gorgeous hair into a bun. Now tell me why you think that book is anything like love." She urges as she finishes with your hair. "Jane doesn't love Rochester because he's rich or handsome. She even calls him ugly straight to his face. She loves him because of who he is, that's what love is. If Jane had loved him for his looks there would be no happily ever after, because he isn't perfect in the end. Plus the evil step sisters, are actually not ugly. That's real life." Garcia laughs "Whatever you say Zoey. All I know is that I was just your fairy god mother and you're totally getting a kiss from a genius today. So you're basically living a fairytale" You shake your head. Whatever you were living you were happy with it.


	45. The BBQ

"Look who decided to show up!" Morgan said as you and Garcia enter J.J's backyard. You ignore him, hoping he didn't tell anyone about this morning. You notice J.J standing witha man you've never seen before. "Hey J.J." You say hobbling towards them. "Hey Zoey, I'm glad you made it!" J.J. says cheerfully. You smile "It's weird seeing you all when we're not stressing about a case." You admit. J.J nods and the man laughs. J.J. notices the confused look on your face "Oh. I'm sorry, Zoey, this is Will. I keep forgetting you're new." She says and you realize this was her husband. You smile and reach out to shake Will's hand "It's nice to meet you." He returns the shake "Pleasure's all mine, J.J. has a lot of nice things to say about you, it's great to finally meet you." You smile, surprised J.J. had anything to say about you. "I'm pretty sure I hear more about you and Henry then you hear about me." You joke. He laughs and takes J.J's hand "I hope there's not too many bad things to say." You laugh "Not yet, hopefully you keep her as happy as she is now." You smile. They were a cute couple, they suited each other perfectly. "I wouldn't dream of taking away that perfect smile." He says making J.J. blush lightly. "Alright I'm going to go flip those burgers," Will says giving J.J. a quick peck on the lips. "Nice meeting you Zoey." He says turning to you. "You too" you smile politely as he leaves. "J.J! Garcia won't let me get a drink!" Morgan screams from across the yard. "He already has one in his hand!" Garcia retorts. "I don't like this flavor!" Morgan whines. "Well duty calls," J.J jokes "Just make yourself at home Zoey, go mingle and have fun!" You laugh and search the yard for Reid. You hadn't seen him at all since you got here. Your leg starts to ache from standing so you hobble towards a chair. "Your doctor said a month, but I give it another week." You turn around to see Gideon and you smile "I hope your right Dr. Gideon, because I'm tired of having to get around with these things." You say as he helps you sit down. He laughs "How are you? Getting your sleep I hope." He asks, like he always did. Gideon had become a second dad to you, and you really enjoyed having him around. "Well..I slept for 8 hours last night. That should be good enough for the week." You joke, being careful not to mention where you had slept. Gideon laughs. "Good. Now go talk to people your own age. You're hurt, not old, and Garcia didn't make you wear that dress for nothing." You look at him surprised "How did you-" he laughs and walks away leaving you wondering how much Gideon really knew. You get up to continue your search for Reid but end up face to face with your boss "Oh. Uh-hi Hotch." You say awkwardly. "Hello Brooks, how's your leg?" He asks. "Getting better, Gideon says it'll be better in a week, I hope he's right." Hotch nods impatiently, looking around as if he was searching for something. "You haven't seen Reid anywhere have you?" He asks looking around frantically. "Uh-no, sir I haven't, did you need help with something?" You ask curiously. "No, he took Jack somewhere a while ago, and I haven't seen them since. I have no idea where they are." He says hurriedly. "Who's Jack?" You ask confused. "Oh yes. I forgot, you're new. Jack's my son." You nod, trying to hide your surprise. You didn't even know Hotch was married. You wondered where she was, but you knew better than to ask. J.J. comes up from behind you. "Hotch have you seen Spence? He took Henry somewhere and they're still not back." Hotch shakes his head before walking away to keep searching. "I'll keep an eye out for Spence and two little kids, but first is it possible for me to use your bathroom?" You ask J.J. "Oh yea of course, it's down the hall second door to your left." You nod "Thanks." She walks away hurriedly. *Both J.J. and Hotch are really paranoid about their kids. I wondered why. Alright she said second door to your right.* you open the door but instead of finding a bathroom, you find a genius sitting on a couch with a boy in his lap and another at his side, watching Finding Nemo. You hobble towards them and whisper in his ear. "You don't want me to tell your mom about your new movie addiction do you?" He turns around surprised to see you. The boy on his lap notices you and runs away to sit under a table. The older boy is to captured into the movie to notice. You hobble towards the TV and pause the movie. "Alright that's enough TV. Your parents are worried sick." Instead of complaining or whining the boy comes up to you. "Miss, is it alright if we finish the movie first? I'll even eat all the vegetables daddy gives me." You stifle a laugh with that type of compromise you could tell this was Jack, Hotch's kid. "Hey Jack, how about this, what about you and Spence go get some food, and say hi to your dad, then you can come back and finish watching okay?" He smiles and nods happily, grabbing Reid's hand. Reid looks at you then at Henry who was still sitting under the table. "Don't worry, I got him." You assure Reid as he and Jack head outside. Soon you hobble out with Henry by your side. When he sees Will he runs towards him. "Daddy!" He screams excitedly as if he hadn't seen him in days. Will grabs him in his arms "Hey buddy, let's get you something to eat." He laughs as Henry asks for a big 'sammich'. J.J. comes up to you with a shocked look on her face. "How did you get him out so fast? Spence told me he was under the table and wouldn't move, I was just about to come get him." she explains. "Most of my previous jobs had me working with kids. I kind of developed a technique to get kids to cooperate." You shrug. "What type of technique? I need to know this technique. Henry's a good kid, but when he gets stubborn it takes me hours to get him to do what I want." You nod knowingly. "A lot of kids are like that at his age. Basically when kids get like that I-DATE." You says, getting a confused look from J.J. "Zoey, I'm married, I can't just go out on a date, what does that even have to do with anything?" You laugh. "Not go on a date, J.J. I-DATE is an acronym. It's 5-steps that I guarantee will get the kid to do what you want." You explain. She nods her head. "So what does it stand for?" You smile at her eagerness. "You got him out already?" You hear from behind you, you turn around to see Reid smiling at you. You nod but before you can say anything J.J. speaks. "Spencer! I'm trying to learn how to I-DATE so either leave or be quiet." You laugh at Reid's confused face. "Well the I doesn't really apply to you. Sometimes kids are stubborn because they are shy, and don't know the person giving them orders. So I stands for introduce yourself, but since he's your son you skip that step." J.J. nods and Reid looks at you curiously. "Next is D..which stands for do. Usually the kid is afraid by the way the order is given. You don't want to be scary. So you go down to there level, make them feel like you're equal, do what they're doing." J.J. nods mentally taking notes. "Wait so you got under the table with your broken leg?" Reid asks worriedly. "Yes, Spence, and as you can see I'm fine. Anyways, after D is A, this step is probably the furthest you'll have to go with Henry, but this is also probably the hardest step to master. A stands for agree. You have to agree with whatever they say. If you don't the kid will feel like you aren't listening to them, and won't do anything you say." Again Reid interrupts "You couldn't possibly get them to do what you say if you agree with them continuously." You smile and nod. "You're right they won't do what you say, Spence. But you should listen to the other two steps maybe one of those might work." You say to him. Reid nods "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt." You smirk proudly. "See J.J. when done right it even works on adults." J.J. laughs as Reid realizes what you did. "Anyways, T is my favorite. It stands for tickle. Sometimes the kid's just sad they never listen when they're sad. Tickling them makes them happy and they'll listen to you when they're happy." You look at Reid sneakily. "Shall I demonstrate?" You ask J.J. with a smirk. She laughs. "I think poor Spence has had enough, so what's E?" She asks curiously "Personally I've never had to use E, it's really the last resort. If all else fails, you elevate. Lift the kid up and take them where you need them to be. Once they're there they usually lose the stubbornness." J.J. nods "Alright thank you so much Zoey, now enough talking with me , your boyfriend's waiting." You look at her confused "Boyfriend?" She laughs "Morgan told me and Gideon about you two. You don't have to hide it anymore." She laughs as she walks away leaving you and Reid alone. After the BBQ Reid offered to drive you home. You risked getting in a car with him driving so that you could avoid having Garcia do it. The drive to your house was eerily quiet you watched Reid as he drove. His eyebrows were scrunched up so you knew he was deep in thought. Finally he pulled up to your house, you realize how long it's been since you had actually come home. "Uh-well thanks." You say awkwardly as you reach for your crutches in the back seat. "Technically we can't be dating." Reid says aloud. "Well technically, we haven't actually been on a date." You retort. "You're not allowed to fraternize with co-workers." He says, not arguing with you but just stating facts. "Technically the BBQ we were at today could fall under fraternizing, and Hotch was there." You reply. Reid nods. "Kissing a co-worker is different from going to a BBQ with one." He states again. You realize he is thinking up anything that could possibly be said when Hotch found out you two were a couple. "I agree, however the outcome has the same effect. Getting in an argument with J.J. or Morgan, would make things just as awkward around the bullpen as getting in an argument with you would. That doesn't stop me from socializing with them, so why should it stop me from being your girlfriend?" You look at him and smile, Reid's eyes widen. "Are you really my girlfriend?" You blush, realizing what you had said. "Well I want to be..." He kisses you before you can say anything else. "We'll talk to Hotch first thing when we get back to work, just keep those answers flowing." You smile and nod. "Why do you think I got that law degree?" you joke. "Remember, Hotch has one too." Reid reminds you. You nod and Reid helps you upstairs. You kiss him one last time, before he leaves you to think up what else Hotch would ask.


	46. Not A Movie

When Monday comes along you are more confident with the answers you had thought up. You hobble through the doors of the BAU with Reid. It's still early, but you were sure Hotch would be here. "Ready?" Reid asks as you stand in front of Hotch's office. You nod, taking one last deep breath as Reid knocks. "Come in." says the voice you had become accustomed to. With one last look at you Reid opens the door and you two walk in. "Hi, Hotch." Reid says awkwardly. "Good Morning." Hotch says back without even a hint of a smile. "Hotch you know why we're here." You say impatiently. "I do," He nods. "And I appreciate you coming here without me asking." You look at him. You weren't really sure what to say. All you had prepared was the arguments. "Zoey and I are- uhh we're seeing each other." Reid speaks up, you start to smile but quickly stop. You had to be serious no matter how adorable Reid was. "Yes, I understand that there is something of a relationship growing between you and Agent Zoey. And I also understand that you both know this breaches the 'No-Fraternization' policy at the BAU." Hotch replies. You nod, surprising Hotch, he was sure you'd put up a fight. You smile as you get him into your trap. "You're right Hotch, technically we aren't following the policy." Hotch nods "So you understand why-" you cut him off, surprising not only Hotch but yourself as well. You just inadvertently told your boss to shut up. "However. Based on the said policy, everyone on our team, including you, has breached this code." Hotch looks at you, and you can tell he's trying not to look confused. "The fraternization policy does not just prohibit romantic relationships between co-workers, it prohibits friendly relationships as well." Reid explains, you continue. "And considering you were at a BBQ on Saturday with us and the rest of the team, you've breached the same policy you are using against us." Hotch nods standing up. "Well I hope you have an argument like that ready for Strauss." Reid and you share a look. "Strauss?" You ask confused. Hotch nods, "It doesn't matter what I think in this situation, if it was my choice I wouldn't even meddle in your business, but I have no choice at this point all I can do is tell Strauss." Reid shakes his head, "You can't tell Strauss." Hotch looks at him with what looks like genuine concern. "I have no choice. The consequences will be worse if she finds out own." You look at him dumbfounded. You don't know why you had thought you'd get away with something like this. This wasn't a movie, you weren't a fairytale princess, and no-matter how much you wanted him to be Reid was not your Prince Charming. This was real life and you had to face it. "Spence, we can't do this anymore." You say quietly, causing both men to look at you. "What? No of course we can, we just have to talk to Strauss, present our argument. It'll work." You shake your head. "Listen to yourself, you didn't even use one statistic to convince me, you know there's none in our favor. Strauss will just take away our jobs." Reid looks at you with his puppy dog face. "But..what about the two sides to a statistic, we could be on the other side, Zoe please." The more you listened to him the more it hurt. You couldn't cry in front of him. You knew that if you did, he'd change your mind. You couldn't do that. You had to stop this non-sense before you got Reid in trouble. You had to leave, you had to leave now. You hobbled out of the door and went to Garcia's lair before anyone could see the tears streaming down your face.


	47. Leaving

"You can't stay in here forever you know." Garcia says as you continue to sit in the corner and stare into space. You don't know how long you've been sitting there, but you knew you couldn't go back out to face Reid. "Sweetheart, just tell me what's wrong. Did Reid do something stupid? I can honestly say he didn't mean it. That boy's a genius but he just doesn't know how to socialize like the rest of us." Garcia explains trying to help as you wipe away a lone tear. "I wish he'd done something stupid." You whisper, mostly to yourself, but Garcia jumps at the chance to find out more. "So if he didn't do something stupid, what's wrong? That boy really loves you Zoey. He'd risk anything for you, his job, his house, even his life." Garcia says trying to comfort you, only to cause the stabbing pain in your chest to increase. "That's the problem..." You whisper, knowing if you spoke any louder tears would spill and you hated tears. Garcia looks at you confuse. "Brooks! You've got some explaining to do!" Morgan booms as he walks through the door angrily. "Hey! Can't you see the poor girl's sensitive right now. Why are you yelling at her?" Garcia comes to your defense, but you know why he's here. "She did something to Reid baby-girl. He's been sitting at his desk staring at the same piece of paper for the past hour. What did you do?" You look away unable to hold back your tears. Garcia looks at you. "Zoey you've got to tell us what's going on." You nod slowly explaining everything to them. "You know if Hotch's on your side there's a good chance you'll get passed Strauss." Morgan points out as you finish the explanation. You simply shake your head. "I can't risk it. I just can't let Spence sacrifice everything like that for me. I'm not that important. He can live without me." Morgan looks at you for a minute before getting up. "Don't be so sure, Spidey. You're one hell of a girl." He says as he leaves. "Zoey you can't stay here forever. You'll have to face Reid sooner or later." You look at her for a second before getting up. "I pick later, Garcia you have to do me a favor. Put me on medical leave or something I need a break from work. I can't be near him right now, please." Garcia looks at you in despair. "Alright but Zoe, you need to realize that just because you're not living a fairytale, doesn't mean you can't have a happy ending." You hobble out the door, and passed the bullpen. Your eyes are filled with tears but you won't let them fall. You can feel all the eyes focused on you as you leave the building. You didn't know when you'd come back, but you knew you come back until the hurt left.


	48. Best of Friends

Two months had passed since you'd been to the BAU. Technically you were still a Special Agent, but you hadn't been active so it wouldn't be long until you lost that too. You had avoided the street since the day you left. You just couldn't bear being near it. It's not like you had never been hurt before; with an older brother and a twin sister, a week without injury at your household was a miracle. You were used to pain, you'd broken several bones, and the healed quickly. Even your leg had healed faster than the doctor expected. The problem was nothing was broken. There was no were to put a cast, no medicine to cure the pain. It was just there. Was it love? You highly doubted it. Reid was amazing but 3 months isn't enough time to love someone was it? But if it wasn't love then what was making your chest feel like there was a rock on top of it? You didn't know but whatever it was it kept you in bed day in and day out, with nothing to eat or drink. You wished it would go away, and you knew all that it would take was to stop thinking about how much you missed him. You tried to push him out of your mind, but that made you think of him more. Soon instead of trying to forget him you start to think of things that bothered you. Too bad every time you thought of something you realized that when he did it, it was adorable. Some days you would be angry at yourself for thinking so highly of him. Everyone had flaws, you're sure he had many. However his 'flaws' made you want him even more. The team had tried to get a hold of you, Garcia and J.J. had even come to visit, but you wouldn't talk to any of them. You just didn't know what to say. Gideon would send you letters sometimes, telling you how everyone was doing, or about his day, or about a quote he found interesting. He never wanted a reply from you, he just wanted to keep you in the loop. The letters were the one thing you looked forward to in those couple of months. One day you got a letter, but instead of his usual well-thought out paragraphs you received six words.

Today you will answer your door.

You were confused and the whole day you speculated on what it might mean. Later in the afternoon you get a knock on the door. At first you ignored it, assuming it would be Garcia, or J.J. But when you hear the voice behind the door you get up in surprise "Zoey Brooks you open this door right now, or so help me god I will call that sexy hunk you work with and he will break this door down. And believe me you do not want that happening." Could it really be? You walk towards the door as you hear a second voice "Zoe you better open up, she's been looking for an excuse to call him up all day." You can't resist a smile that forms as you open the door to see your best friends from Vegas, Cassie and Katy. You three had been friends since the first day of high school, when you had to sit together in English class. Since then you three had grown so close you were practically inseparable. Katy was the quiet one, she was the peace keeper of the group, Cassie on the other hand was your partner in crime. She was the one you argued with and the one who spoke the loudest. The three of you were the closest of friends and you were glad to see them again. "Darn, I wanted a reason to call that sex-god of yours, I mean dang girl, why aren't you dating him?!" You smile, Morgan as your boyfriend was too much to handle. "He's all yours Cassie, but be careful, he doesn't like Spiderman." You say as Katy gives you a hug. "I've missed you, since you left I had to start arguing with her, and you know how that looks like." You laugh for the first time in six months as you all head to your living room. "Who likes Spiderman? Batman's the real hero." Cassie says making you giggle. You had never realized the similarity between her and Morgan before but now you couldn't stop noticing. "Anyways," Katy says bringing Cassie out of her super hero world. "Zoe, you're a mess. Your co-worker Garcia says you haven't been at work for the past two months and that you haven't been returning her calls or anything." Cassie nods in agreement. "And she says it's about a guy, and to make it worse it's not the hunky sex-god she's talking about." She adds, Katy shakes her head. "We met Spencer, he seems like a really great guy Zoe. I don't understand why you broke up with him if it's causing you so much pain." You look at her tears filling your eyes as soon as Reid's name is spoken. "It's not that simple Katy. I can't-" Katy holds your hand to comfort you but Cassie cuts you off angrily. "The hell you can't with this fuckin' attitude. You're sitting around moping when you could be out there smack-talking an old bitch that know's nothing about love. Dude Zoey I swear you've always been stubborn but this is new, even for you. How do you know the old hag won't let it happen? You can't give up until you've fuckin' tried. I'm sorry, excuse my french, you know how I get when I try to prove a point." You look at Katy for support but she shakes her head. "Zoe you're the master at getting what you want. And although Cassie has used a HARSH" She glares at Cassie before continuing, "tone, she's right. You got your boss to agree with you, and your whole team is on your side. I doubt they'll let you and Spencer fall alone." You look at her quietly. "I guess-" Cassie shakes her head and gets up walking to your closet. She comes back with black pants and a pink blouse. "Put this on. We're going to the BAU and you're getting that nerd of yours back. That guy's crazy for you. Man when we met him he was a mess. He was trying so hard to figure out what to do to get you back." You smile as you go to your room to change. Reid had been thinking about you. "Oh that reminds me," Katy adds as you start changing. "Penelope told us to ask you if you knew why Spencer would be reading Jane Eyre over and over again. She assumed it had something to do with you. Your smile grows bigger as you finish getting dressed. Your friends were right the only person getting in the way of your happiness was you, so you didn't give a damn what Strauss thought. You love Reid, and you're going to do anything to get him back.


	49. Returning to Perfect

Once you entered the BAU you felt the weight on your shoulders disappear it's like you had finally gotten home. Katy and Cassie had dropped you off saying they would hang out with you tonight AFTER work. You were happy to see them but happier to hear the constant chatter in the BAU, with people rushing to meetings, files being signed, and jokes being distributed. This was home, where you were meant to be and no one could take that away from you, not even you. The moment you enter the bullpen you are greeted by Garcia, Morgan and J.J. "We've missed you so much." "How have you been?" "You're leg's better!" The three are hugging you and swarming you with questions, but you realize you wouldn't have it any other way. "Hey guys, I've missed you too. I'm sorry-" Garcia shakes her head "Uh-uh. You're not apologizing." Morgan nods playfully punching your arm "Even batman took some time off, and he's a superhero." You smile at his reference and you hug each one of them again. "You don't have to apologize to anyone Zoey, we're all just glad you're back." You shake your head still smiling. "I don't know why you guys like me so much, but there is someone I have to apologize to." All three nod there heads knowingly. "He's with Gideon, lately that's the only person he'll talk to." You nod as you head out of the bullpen towards Gideon's office. Of course Gideon would be the only one he confides in, toy had done the same thing. As you walk by Hotch's office you notice the door is open. You knock carefully and then walk in only to be greeted by what looked like a smile. "Agent Brooks. It's nice to have you back, we missed you on the last few cases." You nod looking down embarrassed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just-" Hotch interrupts you standing up slowly. "There's no need to apologize. However I think you should speak with Reid as soon as you can. It'll serve you well." You look at him confused as his smile grows, but nod anyway. "Yes sir, I'll talk to him as soon as I see him." He nods as you leave the room, only to be standing face to face with Reid. At first he looks at you horrified as if he was afraid that he was imagining you. You stare right back at him nervously and unsure of what to do or say. You raise your hand and do a small wave "Hi.." You say hesitantly. This breaks Reid out of his trance and he walks up to you with a determined look on his face. Before you can do anything he has you in his arms and he's kissing you like it was the very first, and the very last time he would kiss you. You know that kissing him would not be a good idea, and you'd probably get in trouble for it. But at that moment he was the only thing that mattered. You kiss him back pouring all your love and desire into the kiss. It was a kiss that you couldn't describe no story could portray a kiss even close to the kiss you two shared. No words could explain it. This was your kiss. Finally Reid pulls his lips away. "Spence..." You say yearning for more as he pushes away that stray hair. "Zoe, I know this is going to be hard for you, considering you always have something to say, but I'm going to talk, and your going to listen. Then when I'm done your going to kiss me like you did. Alright?" Reid says as he looks down into your plain brown eyes. You nod your head smiling like a little girl. "I'm in love with you Zoey Brooks, I know I haven't known you for very long, but I can't imagine my life without you. I don't care what anyone has to say, I want you more than anything in the world." You look at him in shock. "But-" he shakes his head "You're supposed to be listening Zoe, not talking." You nod, wrapping your hands around his neck as he continues. "The day you left I went to Strauss. And I told her what I just told you. She laughed at me and said that the probability of office relationships working were minimal." You laugh, someone using statistics against Reid, that was funny. But you didn't dare to speak. "Yeah, that's exactly what I did. I laughed at her, and I told her that there are two sides to a statistic, and that sometimes we focus so hard on the probable side, we forget about the unlikely one. While in reality the unlikely side is more significant considering it makes us unable to have absolute confidence. It's the one that makes us believe that anything is possible, that maybe today you're on the improbable side of the story." You smile "You really said that to her?" He laughs before nodding "I did, you really can't stay quiet can you?" You shake your head. "You don't know how difficult this is for me." He laughs and kisses your forehead softly. "Well surprisingly beneath that rough exterior Strauss has a heart, and she's willing to give us a chance, if and only if we don't mix business with pleasure." He smirks kissing your nose softly. You giggle. "Can I talk now?" You ask making Reid laugh "So you weren't talking before?" You shake your head. "That was me not talking it doesn't get any better than that. But now that I'm free to say what's on my mind. I will share my thoughts. Number one, you're a total idiot." Reid looks at you with his puppy-dog face, you plant a soft kiss on his lips before continuing. "Number two, I am also an idiot for not realizing how much I love you and that I can not in a million years live without you." He smiles kissing you again. You giggle pulling away "You're worse than me with the no interruptions, and finally number three I think you're the most adorable man in the world, and I love everything about you, even the fact that you're a total idiot." Reid smiles kissing you again "You know I read Jane Eyre 658 times trying to figure out what I should do to get you back." You laugh. "Spence you're adorable. Did you find anything?" He shakes his head. "No matter how much I want to be your Rochester I really can't." You smile. "Oh I hate Rochester, he's old, blind and missing an arm. Plus he's got a wacko wife. I just love the love that he and Jane have." Reid smiles pulling you in. "No one has a story like ours Zoe." You giggle "That's because we're not a story Spence, we're real life." He smiles kissing you again just as passionately as before. Leaving you breathless and falling even more in love.


	50. The Heartbreaker Says Hi!

Hey guys! Don't you all just love me after I crushed all your hearts by breaking Zoe and Spence up? ;) LOL it's alright they're back together, I just wanted to make it look more like real life, instead of some romantic soap-opera like a lot of the fanfic on here. I also wanted to get rid of that stupid cast I put on Zoe's leg. (Seriously I regretted it as soon as the hospital chapter ended. You can't do anything when you have a cast on.) Anyways now that they spent time apart they've realized that they love each other and their romance will bloom. Oh I also used the break up as an excuse to introduce Katy and Cassie. Just some more about Zoe's past. Anywayyys the actually reason I wrote this note is to tell you guys I'm working on another case. So it may take awhile until I update next. Yea. I guess that's all, as always I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see, why you think I'm the coolest person in the universe, and why if Spence was a real person he'd love me. LOL anyways yea. Bye!


	51. Back Again

"Hey lovebirds! Get over here we got a new case." Morgan shouts as he walks into the conference. You and Reid look at each other sheepishly then join them inside. "Alright, now that everyone's here, you can go ahead J.J." Hotch says looking at the two of you sternly. You blush and focus on J.J. who hands you a case file and begins. "South Caroline, 4 young children, aged between 3 and 6, were abducted and found dead around the city of Columbia." J.J. explains, you shudder you hated when cases involved kids, and you can tell by the looks on Hotch and J.J's faces they weren't so keen on the subject either. Of course they had their own kid's so it would be unnatural for them not to be affected. "How do we know the murders are connected?" Gideon asks as he looks through the file. "Although the ages of the children vary, the unsub has a signature." J.J. explains "the unsub leaves a riddle next to each body." Gideon nods as Hotch gets up. "Wheels up in 10." The familiar voice booms. Everyone gets up and gets all there things set. Reid stays behind with a frown on his face. You walk towards him and put your arms around his neck "What's the matter? We haven't even left the building and your frowning." He smiles at your concern and pulls you closer. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He says before slowly kissing your lips. You giggle and pull away "Uh-uh mister, you're not getting away that easily. What's up?" You ask as the two of you get your go-bags and walk towards the exit. "It's the riddle." He admits, getting a confused look out of you. "I don't get it...Spence you're a genius you'll figure it out in no time." You try to console him. He shakes his head as you get on the elevator "That's the thing, everyone assumes I'll figure it out, it's all on me...but what happens if I can't figure it out? Another innocent child will die." He whispers the last part so you can only barely hear him as you get off the elevator. "Don't think like that Spence, we'll get him. And you've got to realize you may be the smartest, but you're not the only one on the team. Who knows maybe Morgan has a knack for riddles?" You joke getting a smile from Reid. "I love you, you know that right?"He whispers softly. You smile back "Not as much as I love you." You mumble on to his lips. "Well I love you both more, so I win!" You turn around to see Garcia standing with a big smile on her face. You blush and Reid puts his hands in his pocket awkwardly. "Okay, I ruined the moment I'm sorry, but you two seriously need to get a move on." She says as she pushes you two out of the BAU. "Alright we'll see you soon Garcia, and for the record we love you too." You say as you and Reid walk out of the building. 


	52. Riddles

After an unusually quiet plane ride you land in South Carolina. "Brooks, I want you Reid and J.J. to try and get information on the children and how they are connected. Morgan, Jason and I will go to the crime scenes." Hotch orders as soon as you get off the plane. you get into your groups and go separate ways. Soon you, Reid and J.J. are at the station and are being greeted by a stubby old man. "Hello, I'm Chief Hannigan." He says shaking hands with J.J. "Jennifer Jereau, and these are Special Agent Zoey Brooks, and Dr. Spencer Reid." She replies with a polite smile. The chief leads you to the room, where the three of you set everything up. Soon you get a call from Garcia. "Hey Garcia, what's up?" You ask as you put her on speaker. "Well I don't know about you guys but personally I've got a lot up, video footage, web pages, newspaper articles, all up on my screen right now. But that's not why I'm calling. I think I've found the only connection between the children. Ironically, it's called HappyCare, and it's daycare a couple blocks from the station. I just sent you the address. The owners name is Regina Sanders. She has a husband and two kids, and no criminal record." Garcia says. "Alright Garcia thanks, we'll head out there as soon as possible." Reid replies. "Great, any luck with the riddles?" She asks making Reid frown slightly. "We haven't gotten a chance to look at them yet, an officer just dropped them off." You say quickly. "Don't worry you guys will figure it out, you always do." Garcia says cheerily "Thanks Garcia. We'll talk to you later." You say as you hang up the phone. "Riddle or daycare first?" You ask J.J. and Reid. "Let's look at the riddle, it looks like our unsub took one big riddle and divided it into 4 snippets." Reid says. J.J. nods, "Alright so this is from the first murder, this is from the second, third, and the last one." She says while organizing them. "What is greater than God and more evil than the devil. What does man love more than life, fear more than death or mortal strife. What do the poor have, and the rich require and what contented men's desire? What does the miser spend and the spendthrift save?" You read before looking up at the other two, "Any ideas?" You ask them. "It can't be anything. It's not possible." Reid says exasperated. "It has to be something Spence. We just have to keep looking." J.J. tries calming him down. He nods unconvinced. "How about we head to the daycare, we might get a hint there." You suggest getting a small frown from J.J. "Maybe I should just stay here...just in case." She says. You look at her a little confused, but Reid speaks before you can ask anything. "Yeah. J.J. It's a good idea for you to stay here. The officers might have something new. We'll be back in no time." He says to her as he leads you out of the station.


	53. HappyCare

"What was that about?" You ask Reid as he drives to the daycare. By now his reckless driving had become normal for you. "Henry." Reid states, only to get a confused look from you. So he continues, "This morning you woke up and came to work. J.J. woke up and took Henry to daycare. Then she goes to work and has to deal with a case where the only thing the victims have in common is the daycare they go to. She doesn't want to see the kids who may be the next victims, because all she'll see is Henry." He explains you look at him with a loss for words. "Oh..." He let's out a sigh and takes your hand. "I just hope we get to the end of this case soon." He says, you nod. "I agree, now put both hands on the wheel. I don't want to die because my boyfriend tried to be sweet." You say making him laugh. A few minutes later you're at the daycare and you go in to talk to the person in charge. "Regina Sanders?" You ask the lady. "Yes? How can I help you?" Sanders replies. "I'm Special Agent Zoey Brooks, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're part of the FBI. We're investigating a series of murders and we'd like to ask you a few questions." You explain as you show your badge. "Oh, of course. Let's go into my office." She replies leading the two of you to the room. "I assume this is about the children." She says referring to the previous victims. Reid nods, "The unsub is picking kids that specifically go to this daycare. We need to know if it's because of a special connection with the place, or something else." He explains, Sanders nods. "Does the daycare have some sort of security policy that ensures the safety of the children?" You ask curiously, again she nods. "The children are dropped off in the morning and the parent or guardian signs them in. Then before they leave they must sign out." She says. "The child could leave with someone else though, all the person needs to do is sign them out." Reid comments, she shakes her head. "Another policy we have is that the person picking up the child has to be the person who dropped them off, unless they notify us otherwise in the morning." Sanders replies. "Alright, Mrs. Sanders we'll need to have those records during the days each kidnapping took place as well as a list of all your employees." You say professionally. "Alright, I have them here. Just give me a moment." Sanders says as she gets up and looks through files. After getting the papers you head back to the office, hoping the team had gotten more than this. 


	54. Letter from the Unsub

"Hey Hotch they're back." Morgan says as you two enter the station. "Good. Brooks, Reid you need to see this. We might have been going about this the wrong way." Hotch says. "What makes you say that?" You ask a little confused as to why everyone was sitting at the table. "After you two left Chief Hannigan came in and gave me this, he said it came in the mail for you Spence. Here, read it." J.J. says handing Reid a piece of paper. "My Dearest Dr. Reid, I welcome you and your team to South Carolina. I hope you're all ready for a game. It's simple you see, to win you must answer the riddle for me. If you're having trouble I have a child who would love to help. But travel wisely, because when you think you're ahead, you lose something. -Joe." He reads aloud. "Our unsub was never after the children. He wanted us." Gideon explains. "Children being murdered usually gets pushed to the top of the list quickly. He used the kids as bait." J.J. adds. "But what does he want from us?" You ask confused "That's what we need to figure out, in the meantime our priority must be the child." Hotch answers. "How are we sure that the child isn't just a trick to get us what he wants to do? Are we sure that there is a child even missing?" Reid asks before Hotch can give anymore orders. "You're right, it could have been, but it's not." Gideon replies "A 4 year old boy was reported missing an hour after we received this note." Morgan says. You and Reid nod. "That is why we are holding a press-conference immediately. The parents of the boy will be speaking in it. The conference is scheduled to be in 10 minutes so get ready." Hotch orders, you quickly put down the now useless papers and get briefed on the profile of the unsub. 


	55. Figuring it Out

"The man we are looking for will very likely hurt anyone that get's in his way. However he does not lead with violence. In fact he is likely to be a polite, well-mannered and calm person. If he does see you as a threat he will most likely try to confuse you with a riddle." J.J. speaks to the press. "Is it possible he will take another child soon?" A reporter asks. J.J. shakes her head. "We have been contacted by this man, and are aware that he has another child. It is unlikely for him to have more than one child at a time. But we urge all parents to take precautionary measures to ensure the safety of their children." She replies calmly. "How did he contact you?" "What does he want?" "Are our children in danger?" The reporters being hurling questions at her but she stays calm and continues. "We are unable to disclose this information at this time. The FBI will be on the case and we will work hard to ensure the safety and well-being of you and your children." She answers, and before the reporters can speak she continues, "That is all the time we have for questions, at this time I'd like to introduce Gary and Helen Doyle. The parents of Jackson Doyle, who went missing this evening." J.J. steps to the side and the parents take the stand. "Please bring us back our boy. He's a good boy, he's only 4. Please." Helen breaks down, so Gary continues "Jackson is our world. He is everything to us. Please if you know anything about who took him, please just tell the police. We just want our boy back." He says as tears stream down his face. You help the parents off the stage as J.J. wraps up the conference. The next day you receive another letter. "What does this one say?" Morgan asks. Gideon opens it up and reads it aloud. "Reid," He stops "Anyone else find it strange that he is addressing all the letters to Reid?" He asks. J.J. nods. "I noticed that too, maybe he's not after the FBI but Spence himself. It might be something personal." You say looking at Reid. He shrugs. "I can't think of anyone who wants to kill me..." He says unconvincingly. Hotch shakes his head "We'll look into that later, let's see if this note has any clues though." He says urging Gideon to continue. Gideon nods and looks down at the paper. "Numbers are the key to riddles. A riddle is only fun when games are involved. A boy is only found when a riddle is solved. I can't read this next part, it's all gibberish" Gideon says showing us the note. "It looks like he broke his keyboard." Morgan says, but Reid shakes his head. "No. That line is the riddle." He says and you look at the note. "Isn't it weird how lines 2 and 3 have a similar sentence structure and are connected, while the first line is independent to itself?" You look up to be greeted by curious eyes. "What? I majored in English, this is kind of my thing." You defend yourself, a little embarrassed. "Looks like we're growing another Reid." Morgan teases making both you and Reid blush. "Zoe's right though. The way things are worded is vital when it come to riddles. In this case, the first sentence is our hint." Reid says. "You've figured it out." Gideon states. Reid nods grinning a little. "Zoe can you read the letters out for me?" He asks as he grabs a marker and begins to write on the board. "T, S, A, H, I, S, E, N, E, B, T, M, O, H, E, Y, E, N, I, B, and T." You read out. "Alright, now the first line of the poem says, numbers are the key so can you count how many letters there are for me please?" He asks sounding slightly amused. You grin as you count, knowing that he already knew the number you were about to tell him. "21?" You ask. "Exactly. 21. So that's the number that's going to help us solve the riddle. Now can anyone give me two numbers that multiply together to equal 21?" He asks. "When did we enter math class?" Morgan jokes before answering Reid. "21, and 1." Reid smiles. "Always going for the easy answer as usual, but you're right. That's the one that 'Tom' has given us. 21 columns and 1 row. Now, the trickier one, is 3 and 7. So we arrange these letters in 3 columns and 7 rows and we get..." He says as he rearranges the letters on the board. "That still makes no sense." J.J. says. "Or does it? Read the letters out column by column, and you get 'The boy is in the basement.'" Reid says happily. "Oh. Wow. That's some neat trick you got there pretty boy." Morgan says shocked. "It's all in the numbers." Reid replies humbly. You smile, he never ceased to amaze you. "But we don't know what basement he is referring to." Gideon says. "We do. Like Zoe mentioned before, lines 2 and 3 are connected. Line 3 'A riddle is only fun when games are involved' is our second clue. Where has our unsub gone where there have been games?" Reid asks, suddenly it hits you. "The daycare!" You realize. Reid nods. "Exactly he's in the basement of the daycare." He finishes. "Good job Reid, but next time just start with that, we need to get to that daycare now." Hotch says as he starts walking out the door. 


	56. Where's The Unsub?

"FBI put your hands where I can see them!" Morgan yells as he pushes open the basement door. "Please don't hurt me." Whispers a little voice. Sitting alone in the corner is a terrified little boy. You put your gun down and walk towards him. "Hey Jackson. I'm Zoey, we're not going to hurt you. You're safe now." You say softly, kneeling down next to him. "I want my daddy and mommy." He says as a tear rolls down his face. You nod. "Your mom and dad are waiting for you. I'll take you to them okay?" You say as you lift him into your arms and leave the room, with J.J. who drives you back to the station. He holds on to you tightly until he sees his parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" He yells running towards them. The parents hug him as you and J.J. stand at a distance. You turn towards her. "It's not over is it?" You ask. J.J. shakes her head. "We've saved one child, but he'll get another one." She says sadly. "Then why did he let Jackson go?" You ask. J.J. takes a deep breath. "Zoe, this was never about the kids, this is about Spence. He's already here so killing Jackson wouldn't have done the unsub any good." She explains. "Well then we don't have to worry about any kids getting hurt, right?" You ask optimistically. "You never know when he'll change his mind." She says as the rest of the team returns to the station. "We've got nothing but a note from our little friend." Morgan says bitterly. "Spencer," Morgan begins to read. "Seems like he's on a first name basis with you Reid." Morgan says hostilely before continuing. "A successful decipher I see, Too bad you couldn't find me. It's simple as can be, Solve this riddle and look for the tree... Past mountain, meadow, field, and hill, it follows a river while standing still. -Joe" Morgan finishes reading. You watch as Reid mumbles to himself. Suddenly a memory flashes through you. "He's at a riverbank." You say, "My family used to live near one, and after my sister heard that riddle, whenever we'd go down to play near it she would repeat over and over. It drove me insane, I never thought it would come in handy." You explain. Reid smiles at you softly, but Hotch is quick to move on. He takes his phone out and calls Garcia. "Oh thank god. Please give me something to do boss." Garcia answers her phone. "Garcia we need you to send us directions to the closest riverbank." Hotch orders. "Sure thing," she says as you hear her fingers whirling away on the keyboard. "Oh, um sir, there are two. I sent everyone directions to both. Anything else I can do?" She practically begs. "No, that's all Garcia. Thank you." Hotch says before hanging up the phone. "Gideon, you, Reid and Brooks head to the first one. J.J, Morgan and I will go to the other one.". He orders. Gideon nods, and you and Reid follow him to the car. 


	57. Chapter 57

Once you get to the riverbank you realize that you have no idea where to look. "He says 'look for the tree...'Now we have to figure out which tree he's talking about." Gideon says as you walk on the riverbank. "He says 'the tree' instead of 'a tree' that must mean something." You say to him. "It does." Reid replies, "This is where we need to go." He points at a sign that says 'The Large Tree'. You laugh at the simplicity of the name "Alright, let's go there." You all change direction and start walking towards the tree when suddenly you hear a woman scream. The three of you rush to see a woman standing in front of the tree, looking at a man who is hanging from it. Dead. There is a note stuck on the tree. You take it off the tree and read it aloud to Reid as Gideon consoles the woman. "Spencer, The game's over. At first I wanted it to be you hanging from this tree, but I realized then you'd get to see her face again. I deserve to see her again. I deserve to hold her in my arms. I deserve to be able to do everything you took away. But who won the game? I killed, so I won. I died, so I lost. What a sick, twisted paradox. I am dead but my riddle still haunts you. It's simple just think of all the pain you caused. To her, to me, to the kids, and their families. Tell me Spencer... What is greater than God and more evil than the devil. What does man love more than life, fear more than death or mortal strife. What do the poor have, and the rich require and what contented men's desire? What does the miser spend and the spendthrift save? It's really simple just think once more, then tell me what do all men carry to their graves? What will bring back my Maeve? -Joe Donovan." 


	58. Help

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever...school's started and I've been busy since day 1. This is actually the first time this week I've had a break. Surprising considering usually nothing happens during the first week of school. Anyways I just wanted to apologize and bring you all some good news...I'll probably update a couple chapters for this weekend...if all goes well so cross your fingers haha. Besides that I actually wanted all your opinions on something... I'm taking a law course this semester and my sister and I were arguing about a specific case. Since you're all criminal minds geeks...like me, I wanted to see where you all stand on the argument. Before I tell you about the case I'm going to give you a little vocab lesson...really just one definition for all you that have never taken law lol...

culpable homicide: causing the death of a human being, with intent.

Now the case...

5 men go on a hiking trip...they go into a cave and while they are inside a landslide occurs blocking off they're only way out. Their families know where they are and alert the police when they don't come home. A rescue party is sent to the spot. The rescue is a hard one, and they use many men and many machines, plus a lot of money. It is even more difficult because fresh landslides ruin the progress accomplished. 10 men are killed in one of the landslides. The rescue was finally achieved on the 32nd day after the men entered the cave.

There was no food in the cave. On the 20th day of being stuck in the cave, the rescue party was able to contact the explorers through a radio system. The explorers asked how long it would take to release them. The engineer in charge said at least 10 days, even if there wasn't anymore landslides. They then asked if there were any doctors present and a medical expert was put on the radio. They asked if, under their current condition, they would be able to survive 10 more days without food. The response from the doctors was, not likely. One of the men, Wyatt, then asked if they would be able to survive for 10 more days if they ate one of their members. The doctor reluctantly said yes. Wyatt asked if it was advisable to roll a dice to determine which of them should be eaten. No one from the rescue party replied. On the 32nd day when they were finally rescued, 4 men came out and Wyatt had been killed and eaten.

From the 4 explorers we have found out that Wyatt had proposed the idea and convinced the rest of them that it was the only way to survive. Before they roll the dice however Wyatt decided against his idea and that it would be safer to wait another week before killing someone. His colleagues however disagree and cast the dice for him. Asking if he had an objections to the fairness of the throw. He stated he had no such objections. The throw went against him and he was killed and eaten.

Alright that's the story, I know a little disturbing...but you've seen worse on Criminal Minds. Anyways my 2 questions...

Were the men guilty? If yes what should there punishment be?

Please answer! I really want to know where you all stand. Then I'll tell you my opinion. So REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW. and I'll update soon I promise! Love you all :)

Also any questions, or requests for the story feel free to tell me...


	59. Sorry :

Do you all hate me yet? I'm sorry people, I love you guys, I've just been so busy since school started. I promise I'm back, but I need your help. After that awesome last chapter (which I loved a lot, I don't know about you guys...) I kind of hit a road block (or as the authors say, _writers_ _block) _and have no idea where to go from there...thus suggestions are greatly appreciated. Again I'm really sorry I haven't been writing but, you'll be glad to know I'm getting 90% in English (highest in the class!) and I'm pretty sure it's because I've been writing more. Yea, I'm pretty sure that doesn't make it any better but I tried. I'm really sorry, I'll be writing more soon, hopefully with your help!


End file.
